Dead Or Alive
by KLD kitkat
Summary: The overwhelming power left her vulnerable. And Shinnok took advantage. She'd known corruption had always costed many lives, never ending in a good way. But she could've never imagined that it would end like this. Now her life was in their hands. I don't own the cover pic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Mortal Kombat! This is an idea that came to me. Shipping ideas came from lovereading2. I hope you like it! And, yes, I know that this first chapter follows the storyline, but I'm pretty sure next chapter will be different. And some scenes along this chapter are different from the actual game. And this story might contain some curses here and there. I'm just trying to bring the characters to life.

Dead Or Alive

Chapter One

Cassie Cage, daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. The leader of her own Special Forces unit, consisting of her, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takashi, and Kung Jin. And their main mission right now had brought them to Out World, in search of Shinnok's amulet. All she wanted was to make her parents proud of her. Well, her mother, her father, on the other hand, accepted her as she was. She and her team walked along the dirt streets, making their way through the crowd of people. Cassie Cage was lost in thought of how she would get back the amulet from Mileena, take down Shinnok, and make her mother proud.

''Cassie?'' Takeda said, waving his hand in front of her face. ''What?'' she asked, trying to sound annoyed and not confused. ''As I was saying, Out World is not our ally'' Kung Jin said. Suddenly, the crowd scattered every which way. The team looked around, rather confused. ''You're right'' a man said as he walked up to them. He wore a cowboy hat lined with bullets, a faded red cape, long pants, cuffs on his arms, and a mask. Straps criss crossed over his chest and two guns were hooked on to his pants. About ten men, all dressed in the same outfit, circled around them. They wore pants, helmets, and skull themed masks. Cassie began to prepare herself for a fight, as did the rest of her team, all expect Kung Jin. He stepped towards the man who spoke to them. The men who circled them seemed to relax and get out of their fighting stances. Cassie looked around, then at Kung Jin. He was talking to the man, seeming to reason with him. Cassie's mind began to wonder again about how she would make her mother proud. She was pulled back out of her thoughts when the cowboy themed man said ''Follow me''. Reluctantly, the team followed him, not sure if they should be trusting of this stranger.

Cassie took the time to inspect her surroundings. There were little market places and shops lining the bottom of the buildings. Everybody looked like they were poor, dressed in rags. All the buildings were run down and falling apart. There was an even bigger crowd than all the traffic combined standing in front of a wooded stage. A man with red markings covering his skin was being forced to kneel. Over all the fuss the crowd was making, Cassie could make out the ''Stealing from the Emperor'' from one of the guards and ''I was hungry'' from the man in red markings. Kung Jin spoke up and said ''Death? For petty theft?''. ''Remember your place'' the man in the cowboy hat said. Kung Jin ran forward towards the stage, shoving through the crowd. Erron Black drew his gun and aimed it at Kung Jin. Right as he was about to pull the trigger, Cassie punched him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, dropping his guns. He quickly regained balance and looked at her. Cassie put up her fists, signaling she was ready for a fight. Erron ran forward, aiming to punch Cassie in her stomach. But Cassie slipped down and knocked him off his feet. He got off the ground and turned around. ''Show me what you've got, old man'' Cassie taunted. He ran forward, aiming another punch at her. Cassie quickly caught his fist and punched him in the stomach. While he recovered, Cassie kicked his feet out form underneath him again. When he got back up again, Cassie kicked him in his back, sending him back to the ground. She then lifted up her foot and basically crushed his spine. She lifted her foot back up and brought down on his skull this time. Once she was sure he wouldn't get back up, she ran over to help Jacqui and Takeda. They seemed to fend off against the guards well. Once they all laid on the ground, either knocked out or too weak to get up, the team ran over to help Kung Jin. He had helped the thief escape to safety, and was now fending off against other guards. In about ten seconds, they were almost all down. Suddenly, heavy foot steps shook the ground.

A battle cry cut through the air and a seven foot brute came into view with a girl riding on his back. ''Let's play, Torr'' she said. Torr let out a ferocious roar and charged forward. ''Couldn't just ask for a pony like every other girl?'' Cassie asked. Jacqui ran forward as the giant threw a punch. She ducked and tried to punch him back, only for her fist to be caught. Torr lifted her into the air, aiming to slam her into the ground. Kung Jin aimed his arrow and let the string go. The arrow shot through the air and hit the giant in the chest, causing him to drop Jacqui. Torr yanked the arrow out of his chest and ran forward to attack, only to be stopped by Takeda. The brute threw a punch. Takeda jumped back and held his fist up. Torr threw him into the air, quickly putting his fists together and hitting him in the stomach. Takeda was slammed into the ground. The girl riding on Torr's back laughed. Right as the giant was about to punch Takeda in the stomach, Kung Jin shot another arrow, another of which Torr yanked out of his chest. He angrily ran forward to attack him. Cassie thought quickly and did a quick shadow kick. Her leg was caught by the brute and he punched her in the jaw. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up towards the little girl. She stood up, revealing her clawed gauntlets on her hands.

''Ferra cut you'' she said, raising one of her hands and drawing it back, ready to stab right into her chest. Kung Jin shot one more arrow and hit Ferra in the chest. ''Ugh!'' she cried and fell to the ground. Torr threw Cassie aside and ran towards Kung Jin. Ferra quickly sat up, removing the arrow from her chest. Torr held out his arm and she climbed up, jumping on his back. ''You here make trouble, skinny? Trouble make you!'' she shouted. As Kung Jin and Ferra/Torr engaged in kombat, Cassie slowly started to get, as did Takeda and Jacqui. Cassie put her hand to her jaw, feeling where the brute punched her. '' Sargent Cage, what's your progress?'' Sonya asked through Cassie's communicator. ''Ran into some trouble'' Cassie responded. Cassie could hear her mom sigh in annoyance and irritation. Not knowing what else to say, Cassie said ''Cage out'' and hung up. Cassie noticed that Torr lay on the ground, Ferra was trying to get him up. Several of the henchmen dressed in their skull themed masks, ran around them and circled around them. A woman with gold skin, a black cloak, blank underwear like pants, and a long sleeve black top that stopped just beneath her chest, stepped forward to complete the circle.

''The Earth Realmers, yes'' she said. Her voice sounded rather strange, almost robotic r if it was glitching. ''This One must learn more of your diplomatic techniques'' she said putting her hand to her chest when she referred to herself as ''This One''. ''We're here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade-'' before Cassie could finish, the woman interrupted. ''You interfere with Out World matters? The penalty is death.'' She spoke sharply. Cassie sighed, but then the woman spoke again. ''But, as we respect the Reiko Accords, we will consult the Emperor. You will await him here'' she said, walking away. Once she was gone, Cassie turned to Kung Jin. ''You wanna take this opportunity to tell us what the fuck shit you were thinking!'' she whisper-yelled at him. ''Yeah'' Takeda piped up. ''I kinda wonder why you would risk inter-realm war for a bread thief'' he said. ''Because not all thieves are irredeemable'' he responded. Cassie sighed and let her mind wonder again. She put one hand to her temple, fighting back a head ache. ''You alright?'' Takeda asked. ''Yeah'' she said. She looked at her hand and it was glowing green. Not knowing what to do, she put her hand behind her back, not letting her team see. ' _ **Lord'**_ she thought inside her head.

' _ **The confusion, the pain, the pressure to be perfect for your mother, it will all be over soon'**_ a voice said inside her head. Cassie's eyes snapped open, she hadn't even realized she had them closed. And now is when the head ache came on, and it wasn't from being punched in the face by a seven foot brute. It was something else…

End of first chapter!

Comment and review!

I hope that you enjoyed it!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	2. Save Cassie

I don't own Mortal Kombat, wish I did.

And the comunicators, they're the ones from the game. The amulet looking thing where you can see who you're talking to.

Save Cassie

For Cassie, the world started to spin. ''Agh!'' she screamed out in pain, putting one hand back to her head. ''Cassie!'' Jacqui yelled out, running over to her friend. Cassie fell to her knees, while her world kept spinning. It felt like a banshee was screaming in her ears, never stopping. She cried out again, putting both hands on either side of her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She felt a hand on her back and shoulder. She opened her eyes just for a second, although difficult to make out anything, she could see Takeda next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut again. The guards ran over, making sure that the Earth Realmers weren't trying to pull anything.

' _ **It's going to be okay'**_ a voice told her telepathically. Even though it was just in her head, she could make out who's voice it was in an instant. Takeda was communicating with her. Suddenly, she felt weak and tired. She fell over onto the hard ground. Her team's eyes widened as they became more worried. They couldn't see beneath her sunglasses, but they could tell she was in pain. Behind, her glasses, her eyes were still squeezed shut. Her hands were curled into fists. Jacqui took out her communicator and called Sonya.

''Specialist Briggs, what is it?'' Sonya asked. ''It's Cassie'' Jacqui said worriedly. Sonya could see the concern and worry etched onto Jacqui's face. ''What happened?'' Sonya questioned, her voice serious and demanding. ''Well, we aren't exactly sure. She just started screaming and she passed out'' Jacqui responded. Sonya bent her head down, hiding her expression from Jacqui. She sighed. ''Right now, teleportation isn't working. Something's wrong and it started when you left. All magic seemed to stop'' Sonya stated. Jacqui looked down as well. ''We'll try to get there as soon as we can'' Sonya said. Jacqui nodded and said ''Briggs out''.

 **Cassie's Mind**

 **A/N: This is the Mindscape. So, this is NOT happening in the real world.**

Cassie got up off the ground, holding her hand to her head. She groaned, opening her eyes and looking around. ''Where am I?'' she asked herself. She stood up and took out her guns just in case. ''Your in your mind'' a voice called. Cassie turned to where the voice came from. A figure was standing there, a man. ''What?'' she responded, one part confused, the other irritated. The man looked familiar, but where from, she didn't know. ''Who are you?'' she asked him. ''You think you might know me, you don't. But I know you.'' He responded. ''That didn't answer my question. Who are you?'' she demanded, more stern this time. ''You might consider me foe, and you have every right to. For I am Shinnok''

 **Back In The Real World**

Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda huddled around Cassie worriedly. They all thought about what they could do to help. Their thoughts were interrupted by someone, a commanding voice. ''What is the meaning of this?''. The trio turned around and saw a turquoise skinned man with pale turquoise markings, wearing a brass helmet with feathers sticking out the back, a toga, and brown shoes. His eyes glowed a light blue.

The three of them were at a loss of words, not knowing how to explain the situation. Finally, Takeda spoke up. ''She needs help'' he said, moving out of the way so he could see Cassie. The man narrowed his eyes, but replied ''Alright''. A few guards walked over to Cassie as Takeda shot them a glance that said ''Hurt her and I'll kill you''. They picked her up and carried her away. ''Come with us'' D'Vorah said in her robotic voice. The team solemnly nodded. D'Vorah and Kotal Kahn turned around and walked away. Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda followed them, behind them, the guards followed. They all walked up stone stairs and into a grand palace. The Emperor walked towards a throne and sat on it, D'Vorah standing next to him. ''Why have you come to Out World?'' Kotal Kahn asked. ''We came to retrieve Shinnok's amulet, to take it away from Mileena'' Jacqui responded. ''Not to mention help with this war'' Kung Jin added. ''Alright'' Kotal said. D'Vorah narrowed her eyes. ''But, my Emperor, they are Earth Realmers, they can't be trusted'' D'Vorah tried to persuade him. ''D'Vorah'' Kotal said sternly, giving her a glare that would make anyone shiver in fear.

''Forgive This One, my Emperor'' she said bowing her head and putting her hand to her chest. '' We would allow your help'' Kotal said the teenagers. They nodded. ''And what about Cassie?'' Takeda asked. ''We will take care of her and, for the moment, no one will be allowed to see her until we figure out what's wrong'' D'Vorah said before Kotal could answer. ''We're her friends, and we are not leaving until we see her'' Jacqui argued. ''You will await her until we figure out what is wrong, we have rooms for you to stay'' D'Vorah said. Jacqui sighed in defeat, bowing her head. ''D'Vorah, show Jacqui to her room, and Ermac, you show the boys to their rooms'' Kotal instructed the two. They bowed, before leaving, D'Vorah and Jacqui one way, Kung Jin, Takeda, and Ermac the other.

 **Cassie's Mind**

Cassie's eyes widened as she took in what she just heard. Her eyes then narrowed as she ran forward. This man, Shinnok, had tried to kill her mother and father, and there was no way that she was going to pass up revenge. She tried to punch him, but he caught her fist and twisted her arm. She lifted up her leg and kicked backwards, hitting Shinnok in his lower region. He let go of her arm and stumbled backwards. ''You may not know it yet, Cassandra Cage, but you are a big part of my plan to destroy Earth Realm'' he said. This only pissed Cassie off even more. She took out her guns and shot them both. ''I'll never help you!'' she shouted. Shinnok deflected both bullets with an energy shield. She ran forward and slid under him, knocking him off his legs. She got up and turned around quickly. Shinnok did the same. She dropped into a split and punched him in his lower region. She took out her guns again and shot him in his eyes. ''Child, you think bullets can hurt me?'' he asked her. A skeleton hand appeared from the ground and grasped around her body. One of it's fingers wrapped around her throat. ''I can kill you right now'' he threatened. ''Well…if I'm… such a big…part of your…plan…you wouldn't'' she squeezed out. ''Fair point.'' he said, laughing at the end. Worry filled Cassie. What was he planning?

 **Real World**

Takeda settled into his room, worry and concern worming it's way through his heart. He was worried about Cassie, what was happening with her. Every time he saw her, his heart fluttered and his stomach did somersaults. After training, she'd always compliment him, along with a wink she never gave anyone else. And a couple of times, she'd hug him. He guessed the feelings he had towards her had to be love and affection.

 **With Cassie**

 **A/N: This is not the mindscape, but where her body is.**

A few doctors and nurses moved about Cassie's body that rested on a stone table. Since the doctors and nurses were all from Out World, none of them knew what to do with an Earth Realmer. They kept moving about, trying to get any information on Earth Realmers they could. ''Wait'' a voice said. A female stood in doorway. ''I'm from Earth Realm, I can deal with this'' she said dismissing them with a wave of her hand. She had light brown hair, but her eyes stood out. They were a golden color. She didn't dress like a nurse though. She wore a leather, light brown skirt that stopped about two inches above her knees, and that revealed either sides of her legs. She wore a matching leather tube top. Two leather cuffs of the same color went from her elbows to her wrists, along with matching ones that went from just beneath her knees to her ankles. A matching collar was on her neck and her feet were bare. She grabbed numerous hospital instruments and rolled a few machines over to the table. She sat on a wooden stool and did the usual things like checking for a fever. Cassie's fists were still curled and her eyes were still squeezed shut. She hooked Cassie up to a heart monitor and several other machines. Suddenly, Cassie started struggling. The beepes coming from the heart monitor grew closer together, getting faster by the moment. Her nose started to bleed and she screamed. The nurse jumped back. ''Guards!'' she called. In an instance, several guards were there.

 **With Takeda**

Takeda looked out his window, expecting to see the city flooded with people and guards. But, it wasn't. Takeda raised an eyebrow.

' _ **Help!'**_ a voice called to him telepathically, one that he knew anywhere. It was Cassie. Takeda turned away from his window and ran towards the door. He ran down the long hall to Kung Jin's room. He didn't bother knocking, instead he just barged in. ''What?'' Kung Jin asked, rather annoyed. ''It's Cassie'' he said. Kung Jin needed no further explanation, instead he sprung up from where he sat by his window. ''Let's go get Jacqui'' Kung Jin said as Takeda checked for any guards, or in this case, D'Vorah, Reptile, Ermac, Ferra/Torr, and Kotal Kahn. ''Why are you being so sneaky?'' Kung Jin asked. ''Remember? They said that we weren't allowed to see Cassie'' he responded. Kung Jin held back a sarcastic remark and nodded. They snuck through the hallways of the kingdom and over to Jacqui's room.

Not wanting to make any more noise than they had to, they silently opened her door. There sat Jacqui, on her bed and starring down. She didn't look up, but just ignored them. ''Jacqui'' Takeda whispered. She still kept her head down. ''It's Cassie'' he said, trying to get her attention. Her head snapped up and she looked at them, as if she hadn't seen or heard them there. She nodded and jumped up from the bed. They all quickly made their way to the small, run down, hospital building.

 **The Hospital**

The guards tried to restrain Cassie. But even if there were fifteen guards trying, they couldn't get her to stay down. Her body glowed green. It grew brighter and brighter. It went outward, leading to an explosion. Everyone was thrown outward as the building was reduced to debris. The trio were at a safe distance, not getting harmed or even caught in the explosion. But they did see all of it's parts thrown outward by a green wave of energy. They quickly ran over to it's remaining pieces, looking for Cassie. They started digging through the debris, using anyway they could to remove it all. Jacqui used her gauntlets to give her a greater amount of strength, while Takeda used his whips to either blow away dust and dirt, or wrap it around large pieces and throw it away. Kung Jin, not having anything of the sort, used his bare hands, and was actually doing pretty good.

''Found her!'' Takeda called to the rest of them. They ran over to his location among the ruins. There lay Cassie in his arms, not a scratch on her. ''How was she not harmed in the explosion?'' Jacqui asked. ''Don't know'' Takeda responded as they walked over to a place that wasn't covered by the ruins. Takeda gently set Cassie down. She started struggling again, grunting as if in pain.

''Ugh!'' she groaned as her eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up, holding one hand to her head. Her team stared in pure shock and amazement, not to mention excitement. But it was short lived as Cassie looked at them, anger dancing in her eyes. She quickly stood up. ''Cassie? Are you okay?'' Takeda asked. Instead of an answer, she took out her guns. ''Cassie?'' he asked again. She held them up and aimed at the trio of teenagers. Takeda ducked as a bullet almost went through his head. Jacqui hesitantly held up her hands, of course, along with her gauntlets. Kung Jin nervously took out his bow and arrow. Cassie's head snapped towards them, as she aimed her guns at them.

End of chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Comment and review!

KLD kitkat out!


	3. Over To The Dark Side

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Over To The Dark Side

Before Cassie had a chance to pull the trigger on her guns, they hit the ground. Cassie cried out in pain and put her hands on either side of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and stumbled backwards. Jacqui put her hands down and Kung Jin lowered his bow and arrow. The both held looks of confusion and concern. Cassie passed out again and Takeda stood up.

''She'll be fine'' he said. ''What happened?'' Jacqui asked him.

''I was able to put her mind at ease'' he responded. ''I'm going to check her mind and see what's wrong'' he told the two.

They nodded. Takeda sat on the ground next to Cassie, putting one hand to his temple and the other on her forehead. He closed his eyes and, in a moments notice, he was unconscious as well.

 **Cassie's Mind**

Takeda looked around him. Cassie's mind seemed a little unfriendly. The sky was black while the ground was all rock. ''Cassie'' he called out, hearing an echo.

''Takeda?'' a faint voice called to him. ''Where are you?'' he asked.

Cassie didn't respond. Takeda looked to where her voice had come from. He saw a figure and ran towards it. When he was a couple feet away, the sight before his eyes shocked him. Cassie was on her knees. Her arms were chained to the ground. Her body was covered with bruises and cuts. A small pool of blood was beneath her. She kept her head tilted down and her eyes focused on the ground.

''Cassie'' he whispered.

She didn't look at him, she didn't even move. Takeda walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

''Takeda?'' she asked, her voice but a whisper. ''Yes?'' he responded. ''Is it really you?'' she choked out.

''Yes, it is'' he answered. She slowly looked up. Takeda took notice that her glasses were gone. His eyes locked with hers and Takeda saw sadness and fear in hers.

''What happened?'' he asked. She shook her head and looked back at the ground.

''Cassie, what happened?'' he tried again. She still didn't answer. ''Please, tell me'' he begged.

She shook her head once again. A sad expression crossed Takeda's face. Everything was silent. It was broken suddenly when Cassie whispered ''Get out''.

''What?'' Takeda asked. ''Get out'' she whispered again.

''Why?'' he questioned. ''I said get out'' Cassie repeated herself, her voice going higher in volume and sounding more commanding.

Takeda placed his hand on her shoulder. ''Cassie, what's wrong?'' he asked, growing more worried by the second.

''Get out!'' she yelled as Takeda was thrown a few feet away.

He groaned and sat up, looking at Cassie worriedly. Concern was still evident in his eyes. Cassie looked at him, an angry expression on her face. Her breathing was heavy and it echoed throughout the empty mindscape. Her chest heaved. She tried to get up, but the chains kept her down. She sighed and gave up, resting back on her knees.

''Please, just go'' she said quietly. ''I think that is for the best'' a voice said.

Cassie gasped and looked behind Takeda. Takeda looked as well. Shinnok stood behind him, his hands behind his back. He took out one of his hands and swiped it to the side. Takeda was thrown to the side, in the direction Shinnok's hand had gone.

''Takeda!'' Cassie shouted, panic and fear building up inside her.

She strained against the chains, but she still wasn't able to get up. She looked up angrily at the former Elder God. ''You Son of a Bitch!'' she yelled at him, still struggling against the chains.

He held his hand out in front of him and Cassie was forced back to her knees. She looked over at Takeda, who was getting back up. Shinnok frowned, still holding out his hand. Cassie's eyes shut as she struggled against an invisible force.

''Argh!'' she cried out, grabbing Takeda's attention.

He ran over to her, only making it halfway before her cries of agony stopped. Cassie's head was tilted to the ground, her eyes shut. Her breathing was still heavy, but it soon started to slow down. Takeda stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do. The chains that had forbid Cassie from getting up vanished. Her head snapped up and her eyes were glowing a bright green. She quickly stood up, staring at Takeda. He stared back, worry building up inside him.

''Attack!'' Shinnok ordered. At his command, Cassie ran forward.

She held up her fist, punching Takeda in the stomach. She punched him again, but in the jaw this time. Takeda stumbled backwards, recovering from the blow. ''Cassie?'' he asked her. She didn't respond, but instead pulled out her guns. Hesitantly, Takeda pulled out his whips. Cassie aimed the guns at Takeda and ran forward to attack.

Takeda slapped the gun out of her hand and twisted her arm behind her back. Right as he was about to kick her in the back, she whispered ''Help''.

Takeda's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her. A tear made it's way down her face.

''Takeda, please, run!'' she whispered at the beginning, but yelled out the last part.

Takeda was about to let her go, but she was able to get her arm free of his grasp, turning around and kicking him in the stomach. Takeda landed on the ground. Cassie looked back at Shinnok, who nodded. Cassie walked forward towards Takeda. She picked her gun up off the ground and aimed it at his head.

He looked up at her with confusion and fear. Cassie's face was emotionless, though. Right as she pulled the trigger, there was a bright flash.

 **Real World**

Takeda woke up to find Jacqui shaking him. Beads of sweat traveled down his face and his breathing was heavy. ''How long was I unconscious?'' he asked her.

''About thirty minutes. What did you find?'' Jacqui asked him.

''Someone's in her head'' he responded, motioning towards Cassie. ''Who?'' she asked, a serious expression playing out on her face.

''Shinnok'' Takeda answered, his tone matching Jacqui's expression. Jacqui's eyes widened and she let go of Takeda's shoulders. He fell back against the ground. ''Ow'' he said.

''Sorry, but what does Shinnok want with her?'' she asked urgently. ''I don't know exactly'' he responded honestly.

''What happened in there?'' Jacqui questioned him.

''I found Cassie. She was chained to the ground and she was seriously injured. And she didn't want to see me either. She was pretty upset.'' He said. ''Then, well, Shinnok was there. He started manipulating Cassie and she attacked me. If you hadn't woken me up, she would've killed me.'' He continued.

Jacqui's eyes widened beyond belief. She was at a loss for words.

''What about Cassie in the physical plane?'' Takeda asked, looking over at Cassie.

''She's been struggling, we had to pin her down.'' Jacqui replied, getting up and helping Takeda up.

The two walked over to where Kung Jin and Cassie were. Cassie laid on the ground, struggling ever so slightly.

''Ever since I woke you up, she's been struggling less'' Jacqui said. ''But, at one point, she started calling your name'' she added.

Cassie's struggles stopped and her eyes opened. The three backed up a little, getting ready for an attack. It didn't come at first.

''Jacqui? Takeda? Jin?'' she asked, standing up, holding one hand to her head, stumbling around a bit. ''Please, just run'' she said quietly.

''Cassie, we can help'' Jacqui said.

''Just run'' Cassie said, hoping they would leave.

''We're not leaving without you'' Takeda said.

Cassie's hand slowly reached behind her back, where her guns were. She shakily pulled her hand out from behind her back.

''I mean it! Run!'' she yelled.

She quickly aimed the guns at her comrades. She pulled the trigger as quickly as she aimed. Her team ran out of the way. She pulled the triggers multiple times, each bullet following one of the teammates. One of the guns took on Kung Jin and Jacqui, while the other aimed at Takeda the whole time. A smile etched it's way onto Cassie's face as she fell into manipulation.

''Is this what it was like in her mind?'' Jacqui asked Takeda as she continued to run.

''Yeah'' Takeda responded flatly.

Kung Jin ran up behind her and grabbed her hands and knocking her to the ground. He pinned her hands behind her back, while Jacqui ran up and removed the guns from her hands. A gasp called the trio's attention and they turned their heads to find the source. There stood the one and only, D'Vorah. She ran over to them.

''This One demands to know what happened!'' she said, narrowing her eyes.

''You don't understand.'' Jacqui began as she motioned towards the scene, or the ruins of the hospital.

D'Vorah let out another gasp as she saw all the bodies among the debris.

''Cassie, she's under Shinnok's influence. He's manipulating her'' Jacqui explained.

Truthfully, D'Vorah already knew this, but she continued to act shocked. Shinnok was the one she served and she knew this was all part of his plan.

''I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do'' D'Vorah said.

Large footsteps shook the ground as a large brute with a girl riding on his back came into view.

''Pretty Girl!'' Ferra cried as she saw Jacqui. **A/N: In the openings, Ferra refers to Jacqui as Pretty Girl and Takeda as Pretty Boy. She hasn't done a pet name for Kung Jin.**

''Stomp and Smash, Torr!'' she shouted, as Torr roared and ran forward.

''Ferra!'' D'Vorah yelled at the girl. ''They aren't our enemies''

A sad look crept it's way on Ferra's face.

''What happen?'' she asked, looking around at the ruins.

None of them answered, because none of them were really sure. D'Vorah's head snapped to the right then to the left. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at Cassie. Her bug like legs/stingers slowly crept their way out from her back. Ferra squinted her eyes and looked down at D'Vorah. Fera saw her bug legs slowly make their way out and let out a battle cry. Torr knew what it meant as he lifted his hands up to punch D'Vorah. The Specials Forces unit looked at them, confused at what they were doing. D'Vorah's stinger snapped out to their full length and stabbed Ferra. Ferra fell off Torr and to the ground. Torr reacted quickly and stomped on the ground. D'Vorah quickly sprouted her wings and flew upwards to avoid the cracks and earth quake like rumble.

Ferra stood up as Torr held out his arm. Ferra climbed up his arm and onto his back. She smiled up at D'Vorah and Torr threw Ferra at her. Ferra held out her clawed gauntlets and stabbed D'Vorah in the stomach. Blood came out, as well as a few bugs. Ferra avoided both and she fell back down to Torr, who caught her and put her back on his back.

''Bug Lady traitor!'' Ferra yelled at her.

The trio of teenagers didn't know who to side with, so they backed up, taking Cassie with them. Cassie, back on her feet again, kicked backwards at Kung Jin's private area. Kung Jin let her go immediately and fell to his knees. D'Vorah momentarily stopped fighting and looked at Cassie.

Cassie nodded at her and turned around, throwing a punch at Jacqui. Jacqui, who was unprepared, stumbled backwards from the blow. D'Vorah went back to fighting Ferra and Torr. She flew towards them with great speed, but Ferra intercepted her and stabbed her in the forehead. D'Vorah fell to the ground, looking up at them angrily while her turquoise colored blood dripped down her face. Ferra quickly jumped down before D'Vorah could get up. She did an uppercut, which, given to her small fists wouldn't do much damage, but her clawed gauntlets sure did. D'Vorah flew backwards, slamming into a building.

Meanwhile, with Cassie, things weren't looking so good for the Special Forces Unit. Cassie did a backflip, landing and kicking Kung Jin, who had recovered from the blow to his lower region, in the head. He stumbled backwards as Cassie turned around and kicked Jacqui in the gut. Takeda was rather hesitant to attack, seeing as he had feelings for the leader. He hardly noticed that Cassie had blocked his punch and was about to knee him in his lower area. Before he could do anything, Cassie's knee collided with his lower region. Takeda fell backwards, groaning in pain. Cassie did a spin kick and hit both Jacqui and Kung Jin in the face. They still stood and Cassie took advantage of that. She grabbed the back of their heads and banged them together.

While everyone was down, Cassie called out ''D'Vorah!''. D'Vorah looked down at her and nodded. Cassie started to run away, D'Vorah flying behind her.

Kung Jin sat up and looked at the retreating figures. He tried to get up and run after them, but to no avail. His head was pounding and his lower region, as was Takeda's, was sore. Jacqui had taken many blows to the head, so, just like Kung Jin, her head was pounding. All they could do was watch the two figures retreat.

End Of Chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	4. Release

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Release

Cassie and D'Vorah walked through the Out World jungle. Cassie was still under the manipulation of Shinnok. She was being used as a host for his physical form while he was still trapped in the amulet.

''Shinnok'' D'Vorah began. ''What do you plan to do with the girl when you are finished with her?''

''You'll soon see'' Cassie responded as they continued to walk.

''Ah, the Sea Of Blood'' Cassie said upon gaining sight of the red waters.

When they reached a dock, Cassie stood out in front, reaching out her arms as her hands began to glow red. The blood began to stir and part. A green circle appeared and began to glow and grow larger. Cassie and D'Vorah walked into it, appearing in a different realm.

 **With The Special Forces Unit**

''How you let them get away!'' Ferra yelled at the squad from her position upon Torr's back.

''You were in perfect condition to chase after them'' Jacqui deflected the blame.

''What happened here?'' Kotal Kahn's voice came.

Every head turned to look at him and his bodyguards, consisting of Ermac, Reptile, and Erron Black.

Ferra pointed at the Special Forces Unit. Kotal Kahn shot an angry to the Earth Realmers.

''Where's D'Vorah?'' Reptile asked.

''Bug Lady traitor!'' Ferra yelled out. ''She attack us!''

Jacqui sighed, tired of explaining all of it over and over. Every time, it only made her feel worse.

''Cassie's under Shinnok's influence. She and D'Vorah took off with the amulet.'' Jacqui said.

Kotal sighed and said ''You wound me, D'Vorah''.

''We have to find them'' Takeda said.

''Little does Shinnok and D'Vorah now, we can pinpoint Cassie by her communicator'' Jacqui said. ''We'll need your help''

Kotal nodded.

''And you may have it''

 **With D'Vorah and Cassie**

The two girls walked through the Nether Realm, ready to execute their plan. They walked into a circle of stones, with symbols around them, a large one marking the center of the circle. Several demons gathered around, ready to attack the strangers.

''What is happening?'' a voice came.

The girls turned to find Quan Chi.

''Quan Chi, we're ready to free Shinnok, he uses Cassie's body as a host for now'' D'Vorah said.

Quan Chi nodded and sent the demons away. He walked towards the girls. Cassie unhooked the amulet from her belt and placed it in the center of the circle, on top of the biggest marking. The two girls stepped back out of the circle.

Quan Chi stepped in front of the amulet, mumbling a few words. The words grew louder and louder and red and green swirls of light circled around the amulet. D'Vorah looked left and right, making sure nobody else was there to interrupt Shinnok's freeing. Cassie smiled evilly. She stepped forward, holding out her arms. She started to glow green. She laughed as the green light came forward, making a figure next to the amulet.

As soon as the light was gone, Cassie's figure fell to the ground and Shinnok was standing next to the amulet. He looked at Cassie's unconscious figure on the ground as D'Vorah looked down as Cassie, ready to execute the next phase of the plan.

D'Vorah looked at Shinnok, who nodded. D'Vorah smiled as her bug legs came out from behind her back.

''This One will enjoy your death!'' she said and aimed her legs to stab her.

Right before she could do so, a yell stopped her. She turned to see the rest of the Special Forces Unit, along with Kotal Kahn, Reptile, Ferra/Torr, Ermac, and Erron Black.

''Don't you dare'' Takeda threatened her.

Ferra let out a battle cry and everyone rushed forward. Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin went after D'Vorah, while the others went after Shinnok and Quan Chi.

''Repulsive humans!'' D'Vorah spat, using her stingers to attack the team.

Jacqui and Kung Jin fought her from the front as Takeda snuck up behind her and used his whips to cut off one of her stingers. D'Vorah cried out in pain as her turquoise blood stained the ground beneath them. Jacqui ran forward and punched her in the stomach, then she ran out of the way as Kung Jin aimed his bow and arrow. He shot it and hit D'Vorah square in the chest.

Before she passed out, she let some of her bugs loose from an opening in her stomach. Venomous bugs, ones that either meant flat out poison or death. Usually, if one stung an Earth Realmer, they would die, but if it was someone from Out World, they'd most likely survive. They swarm of bugs rushed towards the trio. Takeda pulled out his mechanical whip and spun it in a fast circle in front of him and his friends. The bugs flew right into it and were immediately sliced to shreds.

After all the bugs were gone, Takeda retracted his whips and ran over to Cassie. Kung Jin and Jacqui followed, but Takeda stopped them.

''Go help them, I've got her'' he said.

The two hesitantly nodded and ran off to fight Shinnok and Quan Chi.

Kotal cut his hand on his blade, causing the marks on his skin to light up red. Ferra and Torr ran at Shinnok, nearly trampling him if he hadn't step sided them. Little did he know that Ferra had quickly jumped off and was running up behind him. She stabbed him in the back with her clawed gauntlets. He immediately turned around, about to attack her back, but he was met with a trampling given by Torr.

''Miserable wretch!'' he shouted, pulling out his amulet.

He shot it's energy at Ferra, who fell off Torr's back, unconscious. Torr charged at him and punched him. Shinnok stumbled backwards, but blasted Torr with the amulet. Torr fell back, but not unconscious. Erron Black pulled out his guns and shot at Quan Chi, who created a magical barrier to block all the bullets. Ermac used his magic to lift Quan Chi up, slamming him into the wall. Jacqui used her gauntlets to shoot her energy at Quan Chi, worsening the damage. Kung Jin shot an arrow and hit the demon square in the jewel on his forehead. Even though it wasn't enough to kill him, it still knocked him out.

Shinnok looked over to the unconscious Quan Chi and D'Vorah, anger building up inside him due to the fact he was losing.

''Enough!'' he yelled out as he used the amulet to take out everyone, all except Takeda, who still remained with Cassie.

Takeda looked over worriedly at his comrades.

''You'' Shinnok said, grabbing Takeda's attention.

Takeda gently set Cassie's body on the ground and stood up. He pulled out his whips and swung at the fallen Elder God. Shinnok ducked, the whip just missing his head. He took out the amulet again and shot it's energy at Takeda. It hit him full force and he was thrown into one of the many stones that made up the circle. He groaned, feeling himself starting to fall unconscious. With his blurred vision, he could hardly make out Shinnok aiming the amulet at... Cassie! Takeda fought back against the weak feeling he had, angrily getting up and running at the former Elder God.

He pulled out his whips and swung at Shinnok, who hadn't expected the attack. The whip embedded itself in Shinnok's skin. Takeda swung the whip around, yanking Shinnok around with it. Takeda used her other whip, spinning it in a circle and hitting Shinnok with it. Shinnok grew tired of this and blasted Takeda with magic he had conjured.

Takeda fell to the ground as Shinnok walked back over to Cassie, amulet in hand. Takeda could only watch helplessly. He put one hand to his temple and called to Cassie telepathically.

' _ **Cassie! Cassie! You have to wake up!'**_ He called to her desperately.

Cassie struggled visibly and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up, frightened to see Shinnok, yet angry at the same time. She quickly, but weakly, stood up. She put up her fists ready for a fight. Shinnok held an annoyed expression on his face.

''You won't survive this, Cassandra. You might as well just give up'' he told her.

''Screw you, you Son of a Bitch!'' Cassie yelled at him.

He merely laughed.

''You were the one who released me, who freed me. I don't get why they're still trying to help you. You've already done too much wrong.'' He said.

Cassie's eyes widened as she realized this and took it all in. She had done that. Takeda could see her fear, worry, and hesitation.

''Cassie! You couldn't help it! He was manipulating you! Don't listen to him!'' he tried to reason with her.

She didn't say anything. Nobody else did. But, a tear found it's way down her cheek. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

''He's right'' Cassie said, as if she hadn't heard Takeda.

She tried to regain her fighting position, but found it difficult as what she thought what was the truth weighed heavily upon her shoulders. But, after a few brief moments, she did. She punched Shinnok in the jaw.

Shinnok sighed in annoyance.

''The hard way it is'' he said, taking the amulet back out.

Before Cassie could do anything, he blasted her with all the amulet's power, which was enough to kill her.

She was slammed against the stone. She laid there, weak, dying.

''I'm sorry'' she whispered with final breath to Takeda.

Takeda's eyes widened as he watched his love die before his eyes. Cassie's eyes closed and her chest stopped moving up and down, as her final breath left her.

Her last words echoed in his mind. He felt his heart grow heavy with sorrow. His eyelids grew heavy and he knew nothing could be done.

End Of Chapter!

I hope you liked it!

More To Come!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	5. Death

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 _Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

 _Sealed with lies through so many tears_

 _Lost from within, pursuing the end_

 _I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

-Lies by: Evanescence

Death

Cassie awoke, confused to where she was and what had happened. She looked at her surroundings. The ground was a dusty red colored rock. Hellfire spread, covering almost every inch of the ground. Demons watched her, screeching while some other demons flew over head. Cassie looked down at herself , shocked to find out that her skin was almost see through, like she was a ghost. She wore a white tank top and black shorts.

''Where am I?'' she asked.

''The Afterlife. Having done so much wrong in your life, you've descended into hell'' Shinnok's voice echoed throughout the hellish place.

''No'' Cassie whispered, her eyes widening.

She turned around to find Shinnok, although she didn't know who he was.

''Who…who are you?'' Cassie stuttered, looking the man over.

''I'm Shinnok'' he responded, placing his hands behind his back and walking forward. He could see how much Cassie disliked the Under World and how much she wanted to get out.

''You retain no memory of anything?'' he asked her.

Cassie silently nodded, looking around, a grim and sad expression on her face. She looked like a child who had lost their pet, about to burst into tears at any moment.

''You dislike it here?'' Shinnok questioned her.

She nodded again.

''I can free you'' Shinnok offered.

''Please''

 **With the others**

Both Out Worlders and Earth Realmers awoke with pounding headaches.

''Where's Cassie?'' Jacqui asked, looking around worriedly for her best friend.

Takeda's breath hitched as he looked over at Jacqui and Kung Jin, weighing if he should tell them the truth or not. He could play it off as ''Shinnok knocked me out and took Cassie. I don't know where she is'' but he decided against it.

''She's…'' he began, earning glances from his other teammates.

''She's…dead'' he managed to get out.

Tears gathered in Jacqui's eyes, before her expression turned to anger.

''How would you even know that!'' she demanded, trying to deny the truth.

''I…I watched her die'' Takeda said quietly.

''And you didn't do anything!'' Jacqui yelled at him.

Takeda silently shook his head. Jacqui started to run at him, ready to attack. Kung Jin immediately grabbed her and restrained her. She struggled against him, trying to run over and strangle Takeda.

''Easy, we don't need two teammates dead'' Kung Jin said.

''I tried to save her…I tried'' Takeda said, averting his eyes to the ground.

Jacqui's expression softened as she stopped struggling. She sniffed, then let her tears fall freely. She shakily took out her communicator and called Sonya. Before Sonya picked up, Takeda took the communicator out of Jacqui's hands.

''I'll tell her'' he said calmly, knowing he was to blame for Cassie's death.

Jacqui hesitantly nodded and walked away to help the Out Worlders.

''Takashi, report. What happened?'' Sonya demanded.

''It's Cassie…'' Takeda said, unsure of how to say ''your daughter was killed by Shinnok, goodbye'' without getting his ass kicked by the general.

''What about her?'' Sonya asked, her tone calming down a bit.

''She's dead… Shinnok killed her'' he said slowly.

Sonya's eyes widened and she gasped. She hardly ever got to see her daughter. And, now that she thought about it, she had hardly ever called her daughter by her own name.

''Return to Earth Realm, that's an order'' Sonya said coldly, hanging up.

As anyone else knew, that meant ''Get your ass back here so I can kill the living lights out of you''. Takeda sighed, grief now merging with his soul. He looked back towards his teammates, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

After making sure nobody was looking, he grabbed Quan Chi and took off. Jacqui looked up from helping Ferra and Torr, taking notice that Takeda and Quan Chi were nowhere to be found.

''Takeda?''

 **With Takeda**

Takeda dragged the demon through a portal and back to Earth Realm. He punched Quan Chi in the jaw, waking him up. Once he was awake, Takeda held him up by his neck.

''Where's Cassie!'' he demanded.

''Foolish boy… she's dead'' Quan Chi said, laughing.

Takeda growled and punched the sorcerer in the stomach, clutching his neck tighter.

''I said, where is she! I know there's a way to save her!'' he yelled at him.

''Why would I tell you?'' Quan Chi said.

This resulted in Takeda squeezing his neck even tighter and taking out his whips.

''Tell me!'' he demanded.

''Ugh…fine!'' Quan Chi finally agreed when Takeda wrapped the bladed whip around his neck.

Takeda dropped Quan Chi.

''Take me to her'' he said coldly.

A green portal opened behind Takeda. He picked up the sorcerer and dragged him through the portal with him.

He looked at his surroundings, taking notice of the hellfire and demons. He scowled, taking his whips back out.

''Now, where is she?'' he said, wrapping the whip around the sorcerer's neck again.

''Follow me'' Quan Chi said. ''But I can't guarantee you'll like what you find''

''I'll take my chances'' Takeda spat.

''Lord Shinnok, you've a visitor'' Quan Chi called out.

Shinnok appeared in green light, alone to Takeda's disappointment.

''I know what you've come for. I'll give you the girl, but I assure you, everyone will want to see her'' he said. ''So let's take this where they can'' he continued.

With a flash of green light, all three of them were standing at the Special Forces base.

''Takashi'' a stern voice came.

Takeda turned around to find Sonya Blade and his father, Kenshi, walking towards him.

''What're they doing here'' Sonya demanded, pointing to Shinnok and Quan Chi.

Several armed guards rushed to from a circle around them, aiming their guns at the two villains.

''I thought it would be nice for everyone to see your daughter again'' Shinnok said evilly.

Jacqui and Kung Jin ran up to join Sonya and Kenshi.

''What do you mean?'' Sonya asked suspiciously.

Shinnok waved his arm to his right as a green portal opened. A figure stepped through.

''Here she is'' Shinnok stated as the figure came to reveal herself.

And what everyone saw was Cassie, although something was off.

End Of Chapter!

More to come!

Comment and Review!

I hope you enjoyed it!

KLD kitkat out!


	6. Revenant

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Revenant

Everyone looked at Cassie, a look of shock on their faces. This was not the Cassie they once knew and loved. Her veins glowed a bright orange, as did her eyes. Her skin was a pale grey color. Everyone stayed still, unsure of how to approach her. Cassie's orange, glowing eyes narrowed as she inspected her surroundings. She walked over to stand by Shinnok.

''Cassie…'' Takeda said quietly, with nothing else he could manage to say.

Cassie's head snapped towards Takeda. She gave him a look of anger, but one that said she didn't know him. Takeda felt his heart break.

''Well, aren't you happy to see her?'' Shinnok asked, signaling towards Cassie.

''Son of a bitch!'' Sonya yelled at him, running forward to attack.

Cassie immediately retaliated. She held out her hands, a green wave of energy throwing Sonya back.

Sonya looked up at Cassie in shock and sadness.

''You're not going to touch him'' Cassie said, her voice changed.

Her voice now sounded robotic, as if it were echoing or glitching. **A/N: That's how revenants sound, but if you don't know what I'm talking about, search it up.**

This broke Takeda's heart even further. He scanned her mind, searching for any memories of the real Cassie. He found none. Cassie's mind was completely brainwashed into obeying and serving Shinnok. Before he could go deeper to find out anything else, he was pushed out by a strong force.

Takeda's hand shot to his head as he looked at Cassie. Cassie stared back at him, her face devoid of any emotion.

''Trying to gain access to my mind, telepath?'' she asked him, her fists glowing green.

Suddenly, all the other revenants appeared, consisting of Liu Kang, Smoke, Kung Lao, Kitana, and Sindel. They walked to stand alongside Cassie.

''Hold them back'' Shinnok commanded as Cassie stepped backwards to join him.

A green portal opened. Shinnok and Cassie walked through it, leaving Quan Chi and the rest of the revenants to fight off the Special Forces. Takeda quickly got past them and through the portal before it shut, leaving the rest of the Special Forces to deal with the revenants.

 **With Cassie**

Cassie and Shinnok appeared back in the Nether Realm, ready to amass their forces. A noise coming from the portal alerted Cassie and she turned back towards it.

''What is it?'' Shinnok asked.

Right after he did asked this, Takeda stumbled through the portal.

''The telepath. I'll deal with him, Lord Shinnok'' Cassie reassured him.

Shinnok nodded and turned back around, walking away.

''Cassie'' Takeda said, hoping to trigger a memory.

''Cassandra Cage is dead'' Cassie responded.

Sadness spelled itself out on Takeda's face. Cassie held up her fists as they glowed green.

''Lord Shinnok will have use for you, as soon as you're dead'' she said.

With one last emotionless look, she shadow kicked him in the chest. Takeda fell back, unaware that she possessed such energy. At first, when she'd hit Sonya, he thought it was just Shinnok's powers. Now he knew it wasn't. Although he'd always known that she was different, he didn't think she had such powers.

Lost momentarily in his train of thought, Cassie was able to drop into a split and punch him in his lower region, after he got up.

' _ **And, yet, she still has her original moves'**_ Takeda thought, trying to ignore the pain from her last hit.

Cassie punched him in his stomach, her fist glowing green still. With her Shadow Energy, the punch hurt way more then it would've originally. She then kicked his legs out from underneath him. He fell back and Cassie jumped on top of him.

She held up her green glowing fists and punched him multiple times in the face. She then jumped off, waiting for him to get up. He quickly recovered and got up, getting back in his fighting stance. He took out his whips and swung them at Cassie. She immediately started to glow green. When the whips hit, they inflicted no damage.

''Foolish mortal'' she spat.

She grabbed the whips since Takeda had no chance to retract them yet. She yanked on both, causing Takeda to fly towards her. She dropped the whips and punched him in the face and stomach on impact. She then stopped glowing green and looked down at him.

''If this is the best Earth Realm has to offer, it will be too easy to conquer'' Cassie said darkly.

Takeda looked back up at her, his nose bleeding. He tried to get back up, only for Cassie to kick him in the chest and put him back down. She took out her guns and aimed at Takeda.

Suddenly, a portal opened to their right. The rest of the Special Forces Unit, consisting only of Kung Jin and Jacqui for the moment, stepped through.

''Cassie stop!'' Jacqui yelled.

Cassie paid her no mind, looking back down at Takeda. Jacqui took one step forward, only to be stopped by Cassie.

''One more step and I'll shoot'' she warned.

Jacqui stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening.

''Please don't do this'' she pleaded.

Cassie's eyes remained fixed on Jacqui, her gun still aimed at Takeda. She held up her other gun and aimed at Jacqui. Right as she was about to shoot Jacqui, Kung Jin shot an arrow. It went through Cassie's hand and she hissed in pain, dropping her gun.

After shooting Kung Jin an angry look, she ripped the arrow out of her hand. Jacqui looked at Kung Jin, a look of shock and anger playing out on her face. Jacqui also looked ever so slightly disgusted, along with Kung Jin, as the hole in Cassie's hand mended itself together. The last straw was gone as Cassie pulled the trigger on the other gun aimed at Takeda. The bullet impaled him in the chest. Then she kicked him in the head, causing him to fall backwards.

Kung Jin ran over and helped Takeda up, while Jacqui stared in utter shock. She shook it off, knowing that Takeda would be alright, and ran forward to attack Cassie. Cassie, who sensed the on coming attack, step sided Jacqui's punch. Cassie kicked her in the chest and punched her in the jaw. Jacqui stumbled backwards, but recovered from the blow quickly. She held up her fist, readying herself for a punch. Right as she did, Cassie's body glowed green. Jacqui fist collided with Cassie's chest, but inflicted no damage. Jacqui yanked her hand back towards her body, shaking it.

''Man, what did Shinnok do? Put titanium inside you?'' Jacqui asked, clutching her hand to her chest.

''He's shown me what I'm capable of'' Cassie stated, punching Jacqui in the nose.

''What devastating destruction I can cause'' she continued, kicking Jacqui in the stomach.

''No…'' Jacqui said weakly, her nose dripping blood unto the ground. ''He's made you into a servant… a weapon''

''He rescued me from the fate you sentenced me to!'' Cassie yelled, giving Jacqui an uppercut.

''What are you talking about? He killed you!'' Jacqui tried to reason with her.

''And all Takeda did was watch me die!'' Cassie yelled back, kneeing Jacqui in the chin.

Jacqui stumbled back, but something in Cassie's response caught her.

''Wait… you… you remember him?'' she asked shakily, wiping away blood and dodging a punch.

Cassie didn't respond. She kept on fighting. It registered in Jacqui's mind that if she did remember them, then some pieces of the real Cassie could still remain. That there could still be a chance to save her.

''Jin, let's go!'' Jacqui called out to him, performing a back flip to dodge Cassie's kick.

A green portal opened. Kung Jin held an arm around Takeda, giving him the support he needed to walk. They stood in front of the portal, looking back to make sure Jacqui was coming. Jacqui was trying to dodge all of Cassie's hits and make it to the portal at the same time. When Cassie was unprepared, Jacqui was able to punch her in the jaw.

Cassie stumbled back, trying to recover. Jacqui quickly ran over to the portal to join Takeda and Kung Jin. Cassie looked up, narrowing her glowing eyes and spitting out some blood.

''I don't think so'' she said, pulling something from her belt.

Before the rest of the Special Forces Unit could make it through the portal, circles of green energy encased them, preventing them from going through. Cassie smiled evilly and walked up to them.

''Let's finish this, shall we?'' she asked, walking in front of them, Shinnok's amulet in hand.

She walked up to Takeda and stroked under his chin. Then she stepped back and held the amulet in front of her. It started to glow, then a stream of red and orange energy hit Takeda with the force of a tornado.

Takeda struggled and cried out in pain. He could feel his life force being drained. When he was sure he was about to die, the flow of energy stopped and he could hear his teammates gasp, as well as a loud bang.

Takeda opened his eyes and looked up. A small fraction of the Special Forces army was there, with Sonya leading them.

The amulet had been knocked out of Cassie's hand, and it lay on the ground a few feet away from her. Cassie herself was clutching her hand to her chest. She looked at Sonya angrily. Sonya held a gun in her hand, which was smoking and aimed at Cassie.

Cassie let go of her hand, which was dripping blood. The small hole mended itself together and a small, black bullet fell to the ground.

''Sonya Blade'' she said, smiling. ''What a pleasant surprise''

End Of Chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	7. Family Reunion

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 _This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be_

 _Tried to give but all that I got was more insanity_

 _Broken everything that I touch_

 _It's gone against me_

 _I can't get away_

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_

 _I fight to stay alive but_

 _I can't breathe_

 _The voices scream_

 _The enemy takes over everything_

 _This is the madness in me_

Song: Madness In me

By: Skillet

Family Reunion

Sonya held her gun aimed at Cassie. Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin, now free, looked at the two women in worry and shock. Jacqui looked back over at Takeda, remembering he was seriously injured.

''Takeda'' she said, her voice but a whisper.

He looked back at her, but didn't say anything.

''You're hurt, we have to get you back to Earth Realm'' she said calmly.

Takeda shook his head and looked away.

''Takeda'' Jacqui said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Takeda quickly shrugged it off, before replying ''I'm fine''

''No, you're not, we need to get you back to Earth Realm'' Jacqui said sternly but calmly.

Knowing that he couldn't win against Jacqui at a time like this, he sighed.

''Fine, but you stay here'' he replied.

Jacqui's expression saddened.

''Why?'' she asked him, searching for a reason she would have to go with him. She just couldn't bear to fight Cassie anymore.

''They might need you if things get ugly'' Takeda responded.

Jacqui sighed, but nodded. Takeda walked through the portal and back to Earth Realm. Jacqui lost herself in thought, but a loud _Bang!_ Caught her attention.

Her head snapped back to Sonya and Cassie. Cassie was glowing green and, once again, Sonya's gun was smoking. Jacqui gasped, but saw Cassie was not harmed.

For all of them, that was a relief and a disappointment. Relief for the fact she wasn't harmed and disappointment because, even though she was their friend, at the same time, she was just another enemy they needed to take down,

''Attack!'' Sonya's voice boomed.

Everybody, all except Jacqui, charged to attack. Jacqui herself could feel how hard this must be for Sonya. Losing your own daughter, then having her return to life in a revenant form, and to top it all off, having to fight her.

Sonya was the first to attack. She used her blasters to hit Cassie. It proved futile, considering Cassie deflected it with her Shadow Energy. Cassie smiled evilly and stopped glowing green. Sonya decided to attack upfront as she ran forward to punch her.

Cassie blocked the punch and kicked Sonya in the stomach. Sonya stumbled back, but recovered quickly. The other Special Forces soldiers ran forward, holding up their guns. One of them shot. Just as it was about to hit Cassie's head, she ducked. Being in revenant from seemed to increase her abilities, including speed.

Cassie's resumed her glowing form. All the other soldiers shot at her, only to have their bullets deflected. As soon as they stopped, Cassie stopped glowing and ran forward. She grabbed one of the guard's heads, her hands on either side. She lifted up her knee and slammed his head down on it. Then, she dropped her knee, and slammed his head on the ground, knocking him out cold. A guard charged her. Cassie slid under his legs, making him lose his balance and fall.

Another guard ran at her, but Cassie punched a hole through his head. She turned around and dropped into a spilt. She brought her fist up and punched a soldier in his private area. She stood up and did a spin kick, hitting him in the stomach.

She then punched another soldier in the stomach.

''Allow me to show you how to slow down a heart'' she said murderously.

She ran up to the last guard she had hit and held her hand in a karate-chop position. She hit the tips of her fingers hard against the front of his neck. A gasp was drawn from him as he fell to the ground, dead.

''Until it stops'' Cassie said, watching as another guard ran up to see if he had a pulse.

She quickly grew tired of watching him and held out her hands. A wave of green energy blew both the soldiers into the other surrounding soldiers. All except Sonya.

Demons came down from the red sky, landing next to Cassie. Cassie spoke in a demon language and the demons dispersed, going off to deal with the rest of the Special Forces soldiers.

''Well, mother, it looks like it's just you and me now'' Cassie said menacingly.

Sonya's eyes flashed with sadness, but it quickly disappeared. Her face held a look of anger, but otherwise, it was emotionless.

''Don't call me that'' she said. ''You said yourself, you are not the real Cassie''

''But, I'm all that remains'' Cassie said darkly.

That caught Sonya for a second. _**'All that remains'**_ it repeated itself in her head. She shook it off and got in her fighting stance. Cassie smiled and ran forward, as did Sonya. Cassie punched Sonya in the jaw, but Sonya kicked her in the stomach.

Cassie stumbled back, but recovered. She took out her guns and aimed at Sonya. She shot, but Sonya quickly got out of they way. Sonya used her blasters to knock the gun out of Cassie's hand. It landed a few feet away from her.

Cassie looked at the gun and back at Sonya. She glowed green, but nothing else happened. Sonya narrowed her eyes suspiciously and remained in place, would Cassie try to pull something.

Cassie's glow became brighter and brighter.

''Bye, mother'' she said, before the light exploded.

Sonya and everyone else was blown back. Everything was destroyed and torn down, engulfed in green flames.

When the wave of energy was over, Cassie remained at the center of it all.

She looked around at the devastating damage she had caused and smiled. The demons had flown into the air moments before, and were safe.

Shinnok appeared by Cassie.

''Well done'' he said.

Cassie nodded solemnly.

''Yes, Lord Shinnok'' she responded absent mindedly.

She started to glow green again. Shinnok looked at her, confused. Suddenly, Cassie quickly turned around and punched the fallen Elder God in the jaw.

Shinnok stumbled back and the demons screeched. He shook his head.

Cassie looked down at herself, a look of confusion on her face. She stopped glowing and looked at Shinnok.

''Restrain her'' Shinnok ordered the demons.

They screeched in response and grabbed Cassie's arms. She struggled against them. Shinnok walked towards her and flicked his wrist.

Cassie was knocked out, but before she went out completely she whispered something.

''You'll pay''

 **Earth Realm**

Sonya and the rest of the guards who were still alive, stepped through the portal. Jacqui and Kung Jin followed. All of them shared one thing in common. They were all bruised and bleeding.

They stepped into the Special Forces base. Jacqui split from them to find Takeda. The first place she checked was the small clinical room. She didn't find him there. She went to his room and knocked on the door. There was no response.

''Takeda?'' she called, pushing the door open.

She found the room empty, to her disappointment. She sighed and stepped back into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She wandered the base, before an idea of where he was came to mind. Jacqui made her way to the Cassie's room. Jacqui knew that both Cassie and Takeda had feelings towards each other. If complimented by each other, they'd blush like crazy. Although, they'd both try to hide it. Cassie would often give him a hug, which he'd return. She always knew ways to calm him down, in any circumstance. Cassie would often tease him, all the while flirting.

Although they had never tied the knot, or not yet, most people knew, and approved. Most people thought Jacqui would be jealous, probably because Takeda was the only non-gay guy on the team. They thought she was jealous, but truthfully, she wasn't. She was the opposite. She was happy for her friend. Jacqui would often tease Cassie about it. Usually Cassie would deny her feelings for Takeda. But, if she was dazed enough by him, she'd confess. Takeda was the same, teased by Kung Jin.

Jacqui arrived at Cassie's room and hesitantly raised her hand to knock. She drew it back and instead just opened the door. When the door was fully opened, she saw Takeda sitting on her bed. Jacqui sighed and walked over to him.

''Takeda…'' she said calmly.

Takeda paid her no mind, and kept his eyes trained on something in his hand. It was a photo, a little worn around the edges. Jacqui gasped, seeing what he was looking at. The photo was of him and Cassie. Takeda sighed.

''Takeda, we'll get her back''

 **With Sonya**

Sonya sat at her desk, the images of what had currently happened replaying themselves in her head, as if tormenting her. She sighed. A knock came at her door. Sonya didn't say anything. The door opened, revealing her ex husband, Johnny Cage.

''What do you want!'' Sonya snapped at him.

Johnny put his hands up in defense and slowly walked over to her. Sonya sighed again and put her head in her hands.

''We will get her back Sonya'' Johnny said firmly, putting a hand on Sonya's shoulder.

Sonya aid nothing for a moment. But, she turned to him slowly, lifting her head up. Without warning, she hugged him and cried. Johnny put his hands around her, returning the hug.

''We will get her back'' he kept repeating as Sonya continued to cry.

Sonya stopped crying and looked up, nodding.

''Then let's go''

 **The Nether Realm**

Cassie's arms were chained above her head and she was unconscious . Two demons with orange glowing eyes and cracks in their body, both with wings, stood guarding her. Soon, Shinnok walked up to them. He dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Then he walked up to Cassie. He waved his hand again and she woke up.

''It seems that a few pieces of your former self still remain. Still intact'' he said.

Cassie looked up at him, her orange glowing eyes spelling out death itself.

''It's time to get rid of Cassandra Cage'' Shinnok said, lifting up his hand.

Cassie began to struggle.

''Fuck you…son of a bitch'' she said weakly.

''I agree'' a voice said.

Shinnok looked up, stopping what he was doing. Cassie stopped struggling and looked up. Sonya and Johnny, along with Kung Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda.

''Give me back my daughter!'' Sonya yelled at him.

''Alright'' he said, using his magic to break Cassie's chains.

He waved his hands once more and Cassie flinched.

She ran forward to attack her friends and family.

''Hello again, Sonya'' she said menacingly. She looked over at Johnny. ''Hello, father''

Takeda was the first to attack. He pulled out his whips, but Cassie dodged them. She ran up to him and grabbed his head, slamming it down on her knee. Before she let go of him, she kneed him in the stomach and head butted him. Takeda landed on the ground, trying to recover.

Cassie glowed green, blocking a punch from Jacqui. Then she ducked when Sonya tried to punch her. She then jumped up and kicked them both. Kung Jin shot an arrow at her. Cassie caught it in her hand and broke it in half. She ran towards him as he shot more arrows. She dodged them all, either by moving out of the way, or flipping to avoid them.

''The telepath, gauntlets, and the archer'' Cassie said, grabbing Kung Jin's throat, stopping her glow.

Kung Jin dropped his bow when Cassie picked him up by his neck.

''But what are you when I take away your bow and arrows?'' Cassie said evilly.

Kung Jin gasped for breath. Cassie laughed at his futile attempt for survival. Suddenly, her hand was shot with a blast of blue energy. She hissed in pain and dropped Kung Jin. He landed on the ground, holding his throat and gasping for air. Cassie's head snapped to look at her attacker.

''Aw, Jacqui Briggs'' she said.

Her hand was burnt. But the burn marks soon faded away. She glared daggers at Jacqui and puled out her guns. She aimed at Jacqui and pulled the trigger. Jacqui gasped and dove out of the way. Cassie walked up to Jacqui.

Jacqui stood up. Cassie delivered a powerful blow to Jacqui's jaw. Jacqui stumbled backwards. Before Cassie had the chance to attack again, she was hit from behind.

Cassie's looked up from her spot on the ground. She saw her father, Johnny Cage. She glowed green with rage and fury. Johnny took it as a warning and glowed green as well. The others raced up to help, having recovered from any recent hits. Johnny signaled them back.

''Cassie, we can help you'' he said.

Sonya raised an eyebrow. This was basically the first time he had taken anything seriously.

''I don't need help'' Cassie said, her glow becoming brighter with each word.

Little did any of them know, before the battle had begun, not only had Shinnok put her under his control, he had given her enhanced and new powers.

Cassie held her hand out towards Takeda and Jacqui, who glowed green. Cassie moved her hand and they flew over to her. They landed next to her on the ground, groaning. Cassie smiled down at them evilly. She held her hands towards them. Green light came from them. The green light found it's way into Takeda and Jacqui. They started to glow green as well. They stood up next to Cassie, an emotionless expression on both of their faces.

''Attack!'' Cassie ordered.

Jacqui and Takeda ran forward to attack Sonya and Kung Jin, leaving Cassie to deal with Johnny.

End of chapter!

I hope you enjoyed!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	8. Like Father, Like Daughter

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Everyone has told me that they wanted to see Cassie vs. Johnny. I had originally planned to do that anyway, but this chapter goes out to all of you!

Like Father, Like Daughter

Cassie ran forward to attack Johnny. Seeing what his own daughter had become broke Johnny's heart. A revenant, a servant of Shinnok. When Johnny had heard that Shinnok was manipulating Cassie, he had planned to go to Out World and beat the living hell out of him. Before he had the chance to do so, he was stopped. Prevented by orders of the General, his ex wife, Sonya Blade.

And this is where it landed him.

Cassie, like Johnny, had the gift of Shadow Energy, which could block just about any hit. But Shinnok, being the son of a bitch that he was, enhanced her abilities after killing her, as well as giving her new powers.

Both Johnny and Cassie were glowing green, giving this battle the guarantee that it would last a while.

Being lost in thought momentarily, Cassie gained the upper hand and was able to land a punch to the jaw. Johnny stumbled backwards, snapping back to reality. Since Cassie had the gift of Shadow Energy, it did hurt Johnny, even thought he was glowing green as well.

''I expected more from you, father.'' Cassie mocked him.

Johnny grew angry. Not really at Cassie, but that single comment only fueled his anger towards Shinnok.

Cassie dropped into a quick split and punched her father in the private area. She took out her guns and banged them on either side of his head. She then followed through by turning her guns around and shooting them in his eyes sockets. Johnny fell back, but quickly got up. Due to his Shadow Energy, the bullets hardly did any damage. He got back up and performed a backflip to avoid a Shadow kick from Cassie.

Cassie then swept his legs out from underneath him. When Johnny hit the ground, Cassie quickly jumped on top of him. She punched him multiple times in the jaw and the nose. Then she pulled out her guns and shot him in the head. His Shadow Energy blocked out some of the bullet, but some of it did make it into his head. From the previous hits, his energy was weakened. But, thanks to Shinnok, Cassie's energy was never weakened, never failing.

''I feel you're Shadow Energy is weakening, father.'' Cassie smiled evilly.

''Breakin' your old man's heart'' Johnny said, kicking Cassie off of him.

She landed a few feet away, but recovered quickly. The angrier she became, the brighter her glow became.

''You're going to wish you hadn't done that'' Cassie said venomously. ''It's best to just welcome your death, you've no chance of survival, none of you do.''

Cassie shot a stream of green energy towards Johnny. He hadn't expected any powers like that, but he dove out of the way.

''Impressive. But I doubt you can dodge this.'' Cassie said as a blast of green energy came forward and hit everything in front of her.

The explosion was pretty loud, grabbing the attention of Sonya and Kung Jin, as well as Takeda and Jacqui. They looked towards the ruins to see almost everything engulfed in green flames. And there, among the ruins and debris, laid Johnny, his green glow gone.

What shocked Sonya the most was that Cassie was laughing. Not just any laugh, but one that spelled out evil. And Cassie's glow was still there, never faltering. Jacqui and Takeda ran over to join Cassie, each standing on either side of her. In a marking that they were under Cassie's influence, their bodies and eyes were glowing green.

''Cassie'' Jacqui began, her voice altered. It now sounded just like Cassie's.

Cassie swiftly turned around and glared at Jacqui.

''Cassandra Cage is dead. That's not my name.'' she denied, narrowing her orange glowing eyes.

''What should we do with them?'' Takeda asked, turning Cassie's attention from Jacqui to him.

''Kill them.'' she responded coldly, her voice devoid of any emotion. ''I'm going to Lord Shinnok. Do not fail me.''

With that, a portal opened to her right. With one last glare towards Takeda and Jacqui, she stepped through.

Jacqui and Takeda looked at each other and nodded. Jacqui ran forward to attack Sonya, while Takeda took on Kung Jin.

''Sorry, Auntie Sonya'' Jacqui said venomously.

Jacqui punched Sonya in the stomach, but Sonya reacted quickly and kicked her in the gut. Jacqui stumbled backwards, shaking her head. She swept Sonya's legs out from underneath her. While Sonya was still down, Jacqui's gauntlets were charging up for a blast. She shot at Sonya, who quickly rolled out of the way. The blast left a burn mark on the ground next to her, that sizzled. Jacqui grabbed Sonya by her throat and picked her up. Sonya kicked Jacqui in the stomach, causing her to let go. Sonya got up quickly and punched Jacqui in the jaw. She kicked Jacqui in the head, then performed a round house kick, knocking Jacqui down. Jacqui got up, but Sonya followed with a punch to her head. She then gave Jacqui an uppercut, knocking her out cold.

The green glow that had enveloped Jacqui faded away.

Takeda lashed out with his mechanical whips. Kung Jin jumped back. However, he didn't get completely out of range. The whips left several cuts along his arms. Takeda ran up and punched Kung Jin in the nose, following through with an uppercut. Kung Jin stumbled back, but pulled out an arrow from behind his back. He drew back and fired. Takeda moved out of the way, but the arrow grazed his shoulder. The cut slowly grew a dark red. Takeda shook it off, putting his fingers to his head. When he took his fingers away from his head, he smiled.

Kung Jin looked confused, until his expression turned to shock. For in front of him, stood Kung Lao, in revenant form.

''Kung Lao?'' Kung Jin asked.

''Kung Lao is dead.'' He responded harshly.

Kung Lao ran forward to attack, grabbing his hat. He threw it at Kung Jin, who ducked just in time, only to be kicked in the jaw by Kung Lao.

Takeda watched as Kung Jin struggled in his sleep. Takeda had gone into his head to see his worst fears and make them all play out. He had knocked Kung Jin and left him to face his fears. Yes, he could be killed by this if Kung Lao won. All Takeda had to do was sit back and watch.

He smiled evilly. Sonya ran up behind and kicked him in the back. Takeda stumbled forward and turned around to see Sonya.

''You shouldn't have done that.'' He said, getting in a fighting stance.

He ran forward and kicked her in the stomach, then punched her in the nose. Sonya quickly recovered. She swept his legs out from underneath him. Then, she jumped on top of him, punching him in the nose three times before jumping off. She used her blasters to blast him, finally breaking the connection.

Kung Jin awoke, breathing quickly. His eyes were wide and his chest heaved. Takeda was knocked out and his green glow faded.

Sonya sighed and looked around. She was the last one standing. Jacqui and Takeda were out cold, Kung Jin was hyperventilating, and Johnny laid unconscious among the burning debris.

Sonya ran over to Johnny and helped him up. She carried him aside from all the destruction and laid him down.

 **With Cassie**

''They've failed, Lord Shinnok.'' Cassie said, averting her eyes to the ground.

Shinnok said nothing, but his expression was angry. He waved his hand and two winged demons appeared. Cassie looked at them, her face devoid of any emotion.

Suddenly, the two demons grabbed Cassie by her arms. Cassie struggled to get out of their grip, but to no avail. All her attempts seemed futile.

''Maybe, next time, you'll do better. The shattered remains of Cassandra Cage are keeping you from attacking with all your strength. After all the pieces are cleared, you'll no longer hesitate.'' He said evilly.

He waved his hand once more, and the force that had kept her under his control for the attack against Jacqui, Johnny, Kung Jin, Takeda, and Sonya, was gone. Now the shattered remains were back in her mind.

''Son of a bitch.'' she hissed, her words laced with venom.

Shinnok sighed, holding his hand back up. Cassie fell unconscious, her figure becoming limp in the demons' hold.

Shinnok took out the amulet that imprisoned him and held it up to Cassie. The amulet glowed green, as did Cassie. The light from Cassie began to flow into the amulet. Soon, Cassie stopped glowing, and the light stopped altogether.

Shinnok put the amulet away and Cassie woke up. The demons disappeared.

''Now, Cassandra Cage is gone forever.''

End Of Chapter!

I hope you enjoyed!

More To Come!

Comment and Review!

No Flames Please!

KLD kitkat out!


	9. Dead and Gone

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 _Don't try to explain your mind_

 _I know what's happening here_

 _One minute, it's love_

 _And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

 _One word turns into a war_

 _Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

 _My world's nothing when you're gone_

 _I'm out here without a shield, can't go back, now_

 _Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

 _These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

 _Why we gotta fall for it, now_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _You know I never wanna hurt you_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

 _A battlefield_

 _A battlefield_

 _Song: Battlefield_

 _Artist: Jordin Sparks_

Dead and Gone

Cassie lifted her head up, her orange eyes glowing menacingly. The revenant part had taken over, the real Cassandra Cage lost. Any hope of saving her was gone with it. She started at Shinnok, who nodded.

Cassie's face remained devoid of any emotion whatsoever. She disappeared in green light, determined to finish the Earthrealmers this time.

 **Earthrealm**

Sonya walked through the portal, Johnny slouching on her shoulder. She held onto him as medics rushed over. They gently took him off of Sonya and placed his body on a rolling bed. They rushed away with him and Sonya looked after them sadly.

Sonya turned around and walked back through the portal. Kung Jin was kneeling down and picking up Takeda, who was unconscious. Kung Jin himself had taken an attack mentally if anything. How he'd gotten over it so quickly, Sonya had not the slightest idea. She turned to her right swiftly and saw Jacqui laying on the ground.

She walked over to her and picked her up. Jacqui stirred slightly, her eyes cracking open. She looked at Sonya, who kept her eyes focused on what was in front of her. Jacqui leaned on Sonya's shoulder and limped over to the portal.

Jacqui, Sonya, Kung Jin, and Takeda walked through the portal. Takeda and Jacqui limped and seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness. Nobody spoke.

Sonya knew how Takeda felt. She almost knew, but not entirely. It was how she felt when Johnny was stabbed by Jax. When she almost lost him and when he almost became one of Shinnok's mindless slaves. Never had she imagined such an awful fate for her own daughter.

She watched as Takeda waved Kung Jin off and limped weakly down the hall. Her expression, which was always serious and stern, softened. She walked Jacqui down to the small clinic room. Jacqui and Takeda had been both physically and mentally harmed.

Sonya laid Jacqui down on a hospital bed. Jacqui slowly fell unconscious again, her eyes closing. Sonya informed a doctor of the new arrival and took off.

She walked down the hall where Takeda had gone. And, from information Jacqui had given her, knew to pass his room and continue onward. She stopped at Cassie's door, raising her hand to knock. When she received no response, she opened the door and walked in.

Takeda stood by the window, staring off blankly. He still held the faded photo in his hand. Sonya sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

''Takashi'' she started, walking up behind him.

Upon seeing her reflection in the window, he turned to face the General. Sonya sighed once more before speaking.

''Takashi, I know how you feel.'' She said.

''And how is that?'' he asked, not in a mean way, but more calmed.

''Years ago, when Shinnok was first released… when the revenant Jax stabbed Johnny through the chest. When he almost died. It's hard to see a loved one suffer, I know.'' She explained calmly.

''Cassie isn't close to death. She's already dead. A revenant.'' Takeda stated angrily.

''Takashi'' Sonya said in a stern tone that would make even the strongest warriors tremble in fear.

''I'm her mother. If you don't think I'm upset over this, too, think again. You're not the only one who's mad about this. The whole team is.'' she said, a little more calmed.

Takeda sighed, but nodded. Sonya nodded as well, putting a hand on his shoulder.

''We _will_ get her back.'' She said.

Suddenly, screams could be heard from down the hall. Sonya and Takeda quickly ran to open the door and see what was happening. And what they saw shocked them.

Dead bodies littered the floor, while blood pooled beneath them. And among all of them stood Cassie. She was murdering a guard. She held him in a choke hold while he struggled at his throat, but to no avail. She put her other hand up and snapped his neck. He stopped struggling and fell to the ground, dead like the rest.

''Cassie…'' Takeda whispered quietly.

Cassie's head snapped up. She stared at him, her face blank and emotionless. Her eyes narrowed. She disappeared in a green flash of light. Takeda and Sonya looked around wildly, but there were no signs of where she was.

Of all times to attack, it had to be now. When everyone was still recovering. Cassie reappeared in another flash of light behind Takeda. She quickly put her arm around his throat and pulled out a knife.

Sonya's eyes widened as she looked in pure horror at her daughter. Cassie stared back at her while Takeda struggled to get free. Sonya pulled out her gun and aimed at Cassie, who was unfazed by her. Her only reaction was holding up the knife to Takeda's throat.

''Cassie…please.'' Sonya begged her.

Cassie glared at her, not moving or responding. After a moment, she lowered her blade. Sonya started to lower her gun, but a swift movement from Cassie stopped her.

Sonya gasped, seeing Cassie stab Takeda in the chest. She fired her gun as Takeda fell to the floor. Cassie held her hand up and the bullet stopped in mid-air. It glowed green and turned itself around.

Cassie's hand shot forward, as did the bullet. It quickly implanted itself in Sonya's chest and she fell to the ground. Noise could be heard coming from down the hall.

The source of all the noise rushed around the corner a few moments later. More Special Forces guards. Cassie disappeared in green light and reappeared quickly behind the group.

''Look out!'' Sonya was able to get out, although she was weak.

The guards turned around to find Cassie. The guards that were in front of her were immediately slaughtered. Their dead bodies fell to the floor.

The rest of the men took out their guns and aimed at her. They didn't hesitate for a single moment and fired. Cassie glowed green and deflected all the bullets.

She kneed a guard in the stomach, then gave him an uppercut. He flew back while Cassie took on another guard. She kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the nose, and threw him at the other guards, knocking them over. She walked over to the one she had attacked earlier. He was slouched against a wall, making him an easy target. Cassie took out her gun and shot him. She then turned around and shot all the other guards. Hurried footfalls echoed throughout the hall. Kung Jin followed a few seconds later. He eyes widened at the scene.

''Cage, you need to stop. This isn't you.'' He tried to reason with her.

Cassie didn't speak, but aimed her gun at him. She pulled the trigger. Kung Jin ducked just in time and pulled out his bow and arrow.

He took aim and fired. It hit Cassie in the chest. She looked down at her wound, which was beginning to bleed. Her head snapped back up as she ripped the arrow out of her chest. The hole began to mend itself together. She dropped the bloody arrow to the ground and glared at him menacingly.

''Gotta stop doing that. Why does it never work?'' he asked himself, rather annoyed by the fact.

Cassie ran at him and punched him in the stomach. Then she shoved her hand inside his chest and ripped out his heart. Kung Jin fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

Cassie held the blood dripping heart in her hand. It beat once, then stopped.

She dropped it to the ground and walked away, towards Jacqui and Johnny's location.

 **With Jacqui and Johnny**

Jacqui and Johnny both were laying on hospital beds within the Special Forces Base. Jacqui opened her eyes, somehow sensing that something was wrong. Had she imagined that scream in her head? Another scream came, alerting Jacqui that it was real. She sat up. The doctors and nurses had treated her wounds nicely. She felt no pain when she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Jacqui stood up and walked to see what had happened. When she was just a step away from the door, it flew off it's hinges. Jacqui quickly ducked and dodged it. She looked to find who had done that, only to find Cassie.

Her eyes widened and she took slow and cautious steps backwards. She kept going until she ended up next to Johnny's bed. She looked down worriedly on him. She looked back to Cassie, who walked towards her.

What she did next shocked Jacqui beyond belief. Cassie held something in her hand. Upon closer inspection, it was a heart. At that point Jacqui nearly fainted. It wasn't because of the heart itself, it was the fact that it was beating. Cassie dropped it on the ground and it stopped beating.

Jacqui could read Cassie's expression clearly. And what it said was ''You're next''

End of chapter!

I hope you enjoyed!

Comment and Review!

No Flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	10. Show Down

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Show Down

Cassie glared at Jacqui. Without warning, she ran forward to attack her.

Unbeknownst to Jacqui, Cassie had killed Kung Jin, Takeda, and Sonya. Jacqui and Johnny were the only ones left to defend against her. She had already killed the Special Forces soldiers and any workers. Jacqui held up her metal gauntlets, which began to glow light blue. Before Cassie could reach her, Jacqui shot an energy blast. Cassie was blasted through the wall. She laid there in the debris, but quickly shook it off and got back up. She glowed green and held out her hands. Green streams of light came from them, wrapping around Jacqui's body. Cassie put one hand down, but still held out the other. Jacqui's gauntlets glowed light blue again, readying themselves for an energy blast.

Before she had the chance to blast Cassie, her gauntlets glowed green instead. They were ripped off her hands. Cassie moved her hand down in a quick swipe and the gauntlets crashed to the ground.

Cassie walked forward and kneed Jacqui in the stomach. The green bonds that held Jacqui were still there and still in full effect. Jacqui struggled, but it proved to be no use.

Cassie punched her in the nose, then gave her an uppercut. She pulled out her gun and aimed at Jacqui's head. Before given the chance to pull the trigger, a loud sound echoed through the air and a bullet went through Cassie's chest. The green bonds that held Jacqui vanished and she fell to the ground.

Blood dripped from the wound. Other wounds, for Cassie, easily mended themselves together, but this one had gone through her heart.

She fell to her knees, dropping her guns. Spitting out blood, she turned her head to see who had shot her. Sonya stood in what used to be the door frame, a gun in her hand and smoking.

Sonya held one hand to her chest, which was bleeding.

''Don't even think about it.'' Sonya said weakly.

She aimed the gun at Cassie head and pulled the trigger. A loud bang sounded through the air and a bullet made it's way into Cassie's head.

She fell from her knees to the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath her. Sonya's eyes squeezed shut and a tear made it's way down her cheek. Jacqui looked up from her spot on the ground. Her face was solemn and she stood up.

''They're all dead. Cassie, Kung Jin, Takeda…everyone.'' Sonya choked out.

Jacqui averted her eyes to the ground, unsure of what to say or do. Sighing, she looked back at Sonya.

Sonya turned and punched the remains of a wall.

''And it's all my fault.'' She stated angrily.

Jacqui put a hand on her shoulder and Sonya flinched.

''No, it's not.'' She reassured her.

Sonya shook her head.

''I was the one who sent you guys to Outworld, and this is where it got. That bastard Shinnok got to her, and she's gone.'' Sonya hissed.

Jacqui looked away and put her hand back by her side. Noticing something on the floor, she walked over to it. There, on the floor, were her gauntlets. She picked them up and put them on. Jacqui looked back to where Sonya was, but didn't find her. She looked around the room, and found Sonya looking down at Cassie's body. She sighed, and kneeled down. Cassie's eyes were still open and still glowing. Sonya used two fingers to close them.

Jacqui walked over to her and kneeled down.

After a brief silence, Sonya spoke.

''Let's go kill that bastard.'' She said, standing up and walking quickly towards the door.

''You're not going without me.'' A voice said.

Sonya turned around and saw Johnny sitting up on the hospital bed.

''You're in no condition, Cage.'' Sonya said in a calm, yet demanding voice.

Jacqui stared at Sonya, not liking the akward dead silence. After a moment, she spoke.

''We need all the help we can get. Shinnok is a fallen Elder God after all.'' Jacqui said, nervously playing with her hands.

Sonya sighed, before turning to Johnny. She nodded while Johnny slowly got up from the hospital bed. He had a few burn marks, along with cuts and bruises.

After a brief silence, a noise from what was left of the door sounded. Everyone's attention was turned towards it as they discovered the cause. Takeda was standing there, his hand pressed against the wound from the knife. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

''Takeda…'' Jacqui began slowly. ''Is it really you?''

Takeda nodded, limping forward. Jacqui ran up to him, resisting the urge to hug him knowing that the wound he had needed medical attention. Instead of hugging him, she put herself under his arm and helped him walk over to the abandoned hospital bed.

''Here, sit down.'' She told him gently.

He did so as Jacqui got all required medical supplies. While she was busy helping Takeda, Sonya walked over to where Johnny stood. He was looking down at the body of Cassie. Sonya sighed before she spoke.

''I know how you feel. We _will_ get her back, even if it kills us.'' Sonya reassured him.

If under different circumstances, he would have joked ' _Well, I'd rather stay alive. You know, since if we were dead, we'd be under his control',_ but not now. Instead, he nodded solemnly. Guilt weighed down on Sonya's shoulders. And, if she had combined every guilt she had ever felt, it still would never top this one. The guilt of having to actually _kill_ her own _daughter_ was very heavy.

Even though she kept telling herself that she had to do it, she couldn't help but feel awful.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jacqui said ''you should be better soon.''

Sonya looked towards the two, trying to conjure a plan on how four people could defeat a fallen Elder God. Before her mind could make up a plan, lightning zapped down in the middle of the room. After a moment, Raiden appeared.

''Sonya Blade.'' He greeted.

''Raiden.'' Sonya said with a nod of her head. ''Why are you here?''

''I've come to help defeat Shinnok.'' He complied.

At this point, Sonya ran forward and tried to strangle him to death. Before she could, Johnny grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back.

''Sonya!'' he yelled at her. ''What are you doing?''

''You son of a bitch!'' Sonya yelled at Raiden, struggling to free her arms from her ex husband's grip.

''You could've jumped in and helped at anytime, and you choose now!'' she shouted.

''The Special Forces is gone! Kung Jin's dead! My fucking daughter is dead!'' she continued, even more angry.

''I'm sorry for the loses you have endured. Please, you've more a chance of beating Shinnok if you allow my help.'' He tried to reason with her.

Sonya hung her head and sighed.

''I don't have a damn choice, do I?'' she asked harshly.

''Nope.'' Johnny shook his head.

''Shut up, Cage.'' She demanded.

''Wait here, I shall request that the Elder Gods restore life to the dead.'' Raiden ordered.

''I'm coming with you.''

Everyone's heads snapped to Takeda's direction.

Raiden nodded. ''Very well.''

 **With Takeda and Raiden**

Takeda and Raiden appeared in lightning. Takeda looked at his surroundings. They were standing in a circle of stone pillars with lighting patterns in streams of black on the ground, each leading to a certain part of the circle.

''Elder Gods, here me!'' Raiden called out.

A few seconds later, both men and women, all a light and transparent shade of blue, appeared. They filled the edges of the circle and their body disappeared at their chests.

''We know what you have come for.'' They said, all in one voice.

''The souls and lives of the fallen.'' Raiden said.

''We cannot interfere with ideals such as that. What has happened has happened.'' They responded.

''Under low circumstances, Shinnok had taken control of Cassandra Cage, who freed him. It is that that violates any rule.'' Raiden responded sharply.

''Yes, but we cannot prevent anything of the sort from happening.'' They complied.

''Shinnok is our enemy as well as yours. Why do you refuse aid?'' Takeda asked.

''We cannot interfere.''

''Technically, if you restored their lives and souls when Shinnok had set unfair circumstances, you aren't interfering. Interfering would be helping out in the war itself, like fighting.'' Takeda reasoned.

''Very well, we shall restore the souls and lives of the fallen.'' They said.

''Cassie as well?'' Takeda asked.

If he came to get everyone restored, Cassie better damn well be included.

''We cannot. Her soul if forever trapped within Shinnok's amulet. We cannot guarantee that Shinnok will not resurrect her.'' They said.

Takeda felt pain surge through his heart.

''But there has to be a way to get her back.'' He said, stubborn as a child who was told ''no'' when he asked for candy.

''The real Cassandra Cage is trapped within the amulet. Her evil self is in physical existence.'' They responded.

''Wait, so she is just…trapped? There is a way to free her?'' Takeda asked them.

''You must take the amulet. Only one who's true intentions are pure, who has the power and soul to claim her. To free her.'' They explained.

Takeda quickly turned to Raiden.

''Come on. We have to go!'' he said., grabbing Raiden's shoulders and shaking him like some rag doll.

As soon as Raiden grabbed his hands, Takeda stopped shaking him.

''Very well.'' He said.

In a moment, all that was left where they once stood were burn marks from a lightning strike.

Lightning struck down once more at the center of the hospital like room. Takeda walked over to Jacqui.

''So?'' Jacqui asked, anxiously waiting for the news.

''The Elder Gods said they would return all the Special Forces and Kung Jin.'' Takeda said.

''And Cassie?'' Jacqui questioned worriedly.

''We'd have to get Shinnok's amulet to set her free. The Elder Gods said the one who sets her free, their true intentions have to be pure. They must have the power and soul to free her.'' Takeda responded.

Jacqui sighed. ''I guess we'll find out what that means when we do it.''

Takeda nodded. Suddenly, a voice called out ''What happened?''

Everyone turned to see several Special Forces soldiers getting up, scratching their heads and looking around. Their wounds were all healed and limbs were all attached.

''It seems like we're ready.'' Jacqui said.

''You're missing one.'' A voice claimed.

Kung Jin walked up to them, a small smile creeping unto his face.

He put his hand on Takeda's and Jacqui's shoulders.

''Let's go get Cassie.''

Woo Hoo! Today is my birthday!

Anyways, enough about me.

I hope you enjoyed!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	11. Take Back

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 _I see you fade away from me_

 _I know you're struggling just to breathe_

 _You're so wounded, turn around_

 _It's time to come alive_

 _Think of memories long ago_

 _Think of the life we used to know_

 _I'd give up everything to bring you back_

 _Take back your life_

 _Don't give it up_

 _Take back your dreams_

 _Don't waste them_

 _Take back your faith_

 _You'll find it there_

 _Take back your right to live alive_

 _Song: Wounded_

 _Band: The Letter Black_

Take Back

Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin, Sonya, Johnny and all the Special Forces stepped through a portal into the Netherrealm. There, much to their shock, stood Shinnok and his army of demons, a few winged. In front of the army of demons stood the revenant Cassie.

Knowing that if they were to kill her, she wouldn't be gone, they didn't plan to hold back. Although it tore their hearts to have to attack her, Takeda especially, they also knew that if they were to get to Shinnok, they had to get through her. By any means.

The demons roared and screeched at the invaders.

''It really is about time.'' Shinnok stated, earning glares from Sonya, Johnny, Kung Jin, Takeda and Jacqui.

''Before you die, I've an offer.''

''No thank you.'' Jacqui said.

''My offer is, I will restore your daughter if you agree to stand aside and let the invasion commence. You will live and fight for me as my guards.'' He offered.

''No way in Hell would we do that!'' Jacqui roared with anger.

''Well, then, enough with introductions. Let's get on with this, shall we?'' he asked mockingly.

''Gladly, you son of a bitch.'' Sonya said angrily, cracking her knuckles.

''Eager, aren't we? Attack!'' Shinnok barked at the demons.

Cassie was the first to do so. She ran forward, the demons following behind her. Takeda quickly shot forward as well, wanting to be the one to have to fight her.

''The Telepath.'' Cassie said, venom lacing her words. ''This time you won't survive.''

Cassie glowed green as Takeda pulled out his bladed whips. Both got into their battle stances and circled each other. Before it registered in Takeda's mind, Cassie was running forward towards him.

She got the first hit when she punched him in the jaw and kneed him in the stomach. Takeda stumbled backwards, but recovered quickly. He shot his whip forward. It wrapped around her waist, the blades cutting into her skin. She cried out in pain and Takeda yanked the whip forward. When Cassie was an arm's length away, he punched her in the nose.

He wrapped the rest of the whip around her, mainly around her neck. With the pressure, the blades cut in her skin even deeper.

He kicked her in the back, releasing the whip from around her body at the same time. She fell to the ground, her clothes torn where the blades had been and blood pouring out of her wounds.

Before she could get up, Takeda put one hand to his head. Cassie let out a cry of pain, her hands immediately shooting to her head. She struggled, just before passing out.

''That should take care of you.'' Takeda said, looking to the rest of his comrades.

Large numbers on both sides had been killed. Shinnok stood high above them, watching. Takeda took something that was hooked on his belt. A portal stone that could travel any distance, or any place. Takeda quickly ducked behind a few large stones, out of sight. After whispering a few words, the stone began to glow green. Takeda tossed it a few feet away. Before it hit the ground, it stopped in mid-air.

After a moment, it expanded into a large green portal. Takeda hurriedly stepped into it.

The portal was like an endless green tunnel. Swirls of green circled around him and he walked through it. He saw another green circle at the end of it. He ran to it quickly.

Takeda ran through the other portal, which was opened right behind Shinnok. Takeda saw Shinnok held the amulet in his hand. He continued to aim it at several Special Forces soldiers and blasting them. Takeda pulled out his whips and shot it at Shinnok's hand.

''Argh!'' Shinnok yelled in pain as the bladed whip shot through his hand.

The amulet dropped to the ground. Takeda dove after it, quickly securing it. The former Elder God looked angrily at Takeda.

''That is mine.'' He said, his hand glowing green.

He shot the green energy at Takeda, who rolled out of the way. Takeda pulled out his whips and swung at Shinnok. Shinnok jumped back, the whip missing him by an inch. However, he was nearing the edge. Takeda took the advantage. He ran at Shinnok, who readied a bolt of magic. When Takeda was about three feet away, he slid and knocked Shinnok off the edge.

Shinnok fell about a height of thirty feet, knocking him out. Takeda looked at the amulet in his hands, unsure of how to really free Cassie. It wasn't like the Elder Gods gave him an instruction manual.

' _The power and soul to claim her, their true intentions must be pure.'_ Takeda repeated over and over in his head.

Takeda felt the amulet, thinking of anything he could possibly do to save her. Sighing, he pulled off one of his gloves. In his mind, however, he was thinking that none of this would work. He put his glove on the ground. He switched the amulet from his gloved hand to his bare one. The amulet glowed a light blue, alerting Takeda.

Nothing else happened, the amulet just continued to glow. A tear rolled down Takeda's face, his doubts rising to the surface.

''Please…come on Cassie.'' He said, his voice faint and quiet.

The amulet lifted itself from Takeda's hand and up into the air. Truthfully, it was only a few feet. It's glow changed from blue to green. The glow became brighter and more intense. Takeda shielded his eyes, but eventually had to squeeze them shut. The amulet's glow was drawing attention from both demons and the Special Forces.

After a sharp noise cut through the air, the light went away. Takeda opened his eyes and looked to where the amulet was. The amulet was now on the ground. Cassie was on her knees, hands on the ground, next to it.

''Cassie!'' Takeda yelled, running over to her.

This drew the attention of Jacqui and Kung Jin, who were close by. They ran over to the two. Takeda knelt down next to Cassie. He put a hand on her shoulder.

''Cassie?'' he asked her.

Slowly, Cassie looked up at him. Her eyes locked with his. Cassie's eyes seemed dull and lifeless. They didn't light up anymore. But what happened next broke Takeda's heart…

''Who are you?''

End Of Chapter!

Comment and Review!

I hope you enjoyed!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	12. Faded Memories

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory…_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember…_

 _Song: Once Upon A December_

 _Artists: Liz Callaway, Stephen Flaherty_

Faded Memories

Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung Jin stared at Cassie in complete and utter shock. Nobody spoke, until Cassie broke the silence.

''Who are you?'' she repeated, hoping for an answer.

Sonya and Johnny ran over, each covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and their clothes were torn.

''Cassie!'' Johnny exclaimed, hugging his daughter.

Cassie didn't return it, though, which disappointed Johnny. He slowly let go and looked her up and down. Sonya did as well, her eyebrow raised.

She grabbed Takeda and dragged him a few feet away. Once they were out of hearing range, she stopped and turned to him sharply.

''What the Hell is going on!'' she whispered yelled.

''I don't know.'' Takeda admitted honestly, not wanting to face the General's rage at a time like this. ''I freed her and…she asked me who I was, like…she didn't…remember me.''

Sonya calmed down a bit. ''Any idea how that happened?''

Takeda shook his head. Sonya sighed.

''We have to help her get her memories back.'' She said firmly.

Takeda nodded. ''But how?''

''I'll talk to Raiden, Johnny's coming with me.'' Sonya replied.

''Alright.'' Takeda said, walking back to the group, Sonya following behind him.

''Cage, come on.'' Sonya said to Johnny.

Johnny hesitantly stood up and followed Sonya, refusing to question her as to why the Hell he was following her when his daughter needed him.

Takeda sighed as he watched the two figures retreat. He turned to look at Cassie, who watched them, an eyebrow raised.

''Alright'' she began, grabbing their attention. ''Answers. Now.''

The three teenagers looked at each other, unsure of how to explain what horrible things she had faced.

''Okay, let's start simple.'' Jacqui announced.

''Your name is Cassie Cage. I'm Jacqui. This is Takeda and Kung Jin.'' She started.

''And who was the guy that hugged me?'' she asked them.

''That was your dad, Johnny Cage.'' Jacqui responded.

Cassie nodded slowly. ''And the woman who dragged you away?''

''Sonya Blade, your mother. Your parents are divorced.'' Jacqui replied.

''Then why the hell do I not remember any of this?'' Cassie asked, retaining some of her old attitude.

The trio looked nervously at each other.

''Yeah…we'll get to that later.'' Takeda replied.

''Alright.'' Cassie sighed. ''Can you at least tell me where the hell I am?''

''The Netherrealm, which is basically a living hell, to be honest.'' Kung Jin cut in.

''Okay…'' Cassie responded, giving a small nod.

She looked over to Takeda. Something about him seemed different, something that seemed to separate him from the others. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung Jin talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do next.

''Alright, Cassie, we're going home.'' Jacqui said.

''How?'' Cassie asked.

Jacqui took out a portal stone, a magical teleportation gem that could let you travel across the realms. For the mission to save Cassie, all three of them had been given one.

''With this.'' Jacqui replied shortly.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, but followed the three.

Jacqui threw the stone a few feet away. Before it hit the ground, it stopped mid-air and started to glow green.

Soon, it opened into a large hole. All four stepped in.

 **With Johnny and Sonya**

''Alright, Raiden, how do we get Cassie's memories back?'' Sonya asked impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

''I'm not entirely certain we can.'' Raiden explained.

''Oh, God fucking damn it! I didn't travel to the fucking Netherrealm to free my daughter, only to lose her!'' Sonya yelled at him.

''Sonya, calm down!'' Johnny said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''Fuck off.'' She said harshly.

Johnny sighed, removing his hand.

''Can you at least try to find a way?'' Johnny asked Raiden.

''I can try, but, unfortunately, I'm not able to make any promises.'' Raiden replied.

''Oh, you'll do better than fucking try! You fucking will!'' Sonya shouted.

Raiden nodded.

 **Back with Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung Jin**

Cassie sat on a white hospital bed, a doctor doing a check up on her. The other three waited outside the door, hoping for the best. The doctor felt her heartbeat, checked for fevers, and shined lights in her eyes, mouth, and ears.

Cassie quickly grew tired of it, wanting to be anywhere but there.

When the Doctor tried to do more, she stopped him.

''My lord! I'm fine, so just fuck off.'' She said cruelly.

The doctor sighed, nodded, and head towards the door to the three awaiting teenagers.

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, grabbing the rest of the team's attention.

''How is she?" Takeda was the first to ask.

The doctor sighed. ''She's lost much of her memory, and I can't promise that she can get it all back. She shooed me away before I could finish.''

Takeda groaned. Yep, that sounded like Cassie.

''I'm gonna talk to her.'' He said, heading into the room.

Where he had hoped to find Cassie, he found nothing. The bed was abandoned and…the window. It was open, the city air blowing instead, causing the curtains to sway.

Takeda ran to the window and looked down. He didn't see Cassie, not a single sign.

''Jacqui, Jin!'' he yelled.

The two rushed in, wondering why he was so alarmed. If anything, it couldn't be good.

''Where is she?'' Jacqui asked worriedly.

The two noticed the open window.

''Elder Gods help us.'' Jacqui said, putting her hand to her head and groaning.

''Split up, search the city. I'll call Sonya.'' Takeda commanded.

The two nodded and took off.

Takeda took a communicator that was hooked on his belt and called Sonya.

''Takashi, what is it?'' she asked him.

''Cassie.'' Takeda scratched the back of his neck.

''And what about her?'' Sonya demanded.

''She's missing.'' Takeda finally said.

Sonya face palmed herself and groaned.

''I'll be back with Johnny as soon as I can.'' Sonya said and hung up.

 **With Jacqui**

Jacqui walked all around town, asking people if they had seen Cassie and describing her to them.

Many people had said no, but Jacqui finally came to a person who gave her information.

''Yes.'' A woman said.

''Where?'' Jacqui asked urgently.

''She went that way.'' The woman said, pointing to her right. ''Just a few minutes ago.''

''Thank you!'' Jacqui said quickly and rushed away.

''My pleasure.'' The woman said, before ducking into an alleyway.

She tapped on her wrists a few times, then her image faded away. In her place was a man with one glowing red eye and enhanced cybernetics. And there's only one person who fit that description…Kano.

 **With Kung Jin**

Jacqui had taken to the streets to the East, so Kung Jin covered the West.

He didn't want to waste time, so he was jumping from building to building, watching from the roofs.

Hordes of people moved in the streets below, but there was no sign of Cassie.

Kung Jin stood up from the crouched position he was in. He jumped over to the next building, when a voice grabbed his attention.

''Hey, what're you doin' up here!'' a male voice called.

Kung Jin turned around to see a man in a blue janitor suite. His hair was brown, but white at the tips.

''Sorry, sir.'' Kung Jin apologized.

The janitor shook his head. ''You shouldn't be up here.''

''Looking for something.'' Kung Jin replied, turning back to look down at the streets.

''What could you possibly lose on a roof, mate?'' the man said, his voice changing to an accent he knew too well.

Kung Jin's eyes widened and he turned back around to see Kano.

''What the hell are you doing here!'' he shouted angrily.

''Oi, mate! I'm jus' helpin' look for Cass!'' Kano responded.

Kung Jin grew angrier and punched Kano in the jaw. Kano was sent flying over to the other side of the roof.

He got up from his spot on the ground, spitting out blood.

''How did you know!'' Kung Jin yelled, drawing his bow and arrow.

''Let's jus' say I've got friends. Word gets around fast, Ya know? And now, I'm here to help.'' Kano said.

''You won't touch her!'' Jin shouted, firing an arrow and hitting Kano in the glowing circle on his chest.

''Sonuvabitch!'' Kano yelled, blasting his eye beam.

Kung Jin dodged it and fired another arrow. This time it hit Kano in the mechanical eye.

''Oi! You Earthrealmers are all bent, mate!'' Kano said. ''Aw, easy repairs.'' He said, referring to his chest plate and robotic eye. ''It's time for Cassie to meet Uncle Kano.''

With that, Kano jumped over the edge of the roof. Kung Jin ran to the edge, but saw no sign of him.

Grunting, he took out his communicator.

''What is it, Jin?'' Jacqui asked him.

''Ran into Kano. He knows about Cassie.'' Kung Jin replied.

''God dammit.'' Jacqui quietly cursed.

Kung Jin nodded. ''He's trying to get to her before we can.''

Jacqui nodded. ''We'll make sure that doesn't happen.''

''Alright.'' Kung Jin said, hanging up.

 **With Takeda**

Takeda had waited at the hospital for Johnny and Sonya. Soon, they arrived.

''I sent Jacqui and Jin to search the city. Jacqui took the East and Jin took the West.'' Takeda explained. ''I can take the North.''

''And we'll take the South.'' Sonya confirmed.

''Alright.'' Takeda nodded.

Sonya and Johnny left the building, leaving Takeda.

Sighing, he looked towards the window. _**'Come on, Cassie. Just give me a sign.'**_

Just then, several screams could be heard, including one he knew all too well, Cassie's.

Without thinking, he jumped out the window. About half way to the street from the air, he shot his whips to the building, pulling himself over. He jumped the rest of the way down, landing on his feet.

He ran through the alleyways to the street. There, he saw several car wrecks, on fire, and several dead bodies.

Cassie's scream came again, just across the street and into an alleyway. Takeda took out his communicator and ran across. About halfway there, he received an answer from everyone. It was better, so he could talk to everyone at the same time.

''Takeda, what is it?'' Jacqui was first to ask.

''I found Cassie.'' He answered.

''Where?'' Sonya cut in.

Takeda gave everyone his coordinates, and everyone reassured him they'd be there ASAP.

Takeda made his way into the alleyway and found a horrific sight.

There, sitting against the wall, was Cassie. She was sweating, but a large cut was made across her stomach, bleeding heavily. She was panting quickly, while holding her hand to her stomach.

Takeda ran over to her and knelt down.

Cassie's eye cracked open upon hearing him. ''Takeda…''

''It's okay, I'm here.'' He reassured her.

''Who did this?'' he asked, gently taking her arm away from her stomach.

Cassie gasped in pain, but allowed him to continue. Her arm was coated in blood.

But her stomach was a different story. Blood was staining her white tank top and her shirt was torn where the cut was made. Takeda noticed that she also had a black eye.

''Cassie!'' a female voice sounded.

Takeda turned his head to see Jacqui and Kung Jin running towards him.

''What happened?'' Jacqui asked worriedly.

''Don't know.'' Takeda responded. ''I found her like this.''

''And you're going to wish you hadn't.'' Kano's voice echoed through the alleyway.

Everyone turned their heads to see him, worry turning to anger.

Before they had a chance to attack, Kano used his repaired laser eye to blast Kung Jin against the wall, knocking him out. Jacqui tightened her gauntlets and blasted blue energy at him. Kano dodged it. Jacqui ran at him and punched him in the jaw. Kano stumbled backwards, and spitting blood, which served to make him angrier.

Jacqui kicked Kano off his feet. When he got back up, Jacqui punched him multiple times in the chest and stomach, knocking the air out if him.

Kano, when he recovered, kicked Jacqui in the stomach. Then he blasted her with his laser eye. As a last hit, Kano kneed her up the chin, then the stomach, and knocked her out.

Takeda pulled out his bladed whips and shot them at Kano. The blades embedded themselves in Kano's chest. Takeda yanked him towards a wall. Kano slammed into it and Takeda retracted the whip.

''Big mistake, mate.'' Kano said mockingly.

''How so?'' Takeda asked harshly.

Before Kano answered, a Black Dragon member, Tasia, snuck up behind him and kicked him in the back.

''That's how so.'' She said, taking out her swords.

Kano laughed, walking up to Takeda, who was on the floor.

He stomped on his spine, then left him to Tasia. Right as she lifted her sword to stab him, Kano's grunt stopped her. She looked to where her leader had been, but he was laying on the ground, a female on top of him.

Sonya looked up at Tasia. She aimed her wrist blasters at her and blasted. Tasia was slammed against the wall from the impact, burn marks on her chest, leaving her clothes singed. She fell down to the ground, groaning.

Sonya ran over to Takeda and Cassie. Before she could reach them, an axe was thrown at her head. Sonya ducked and the axe embedded itself in the wall behind her.

She looked in front of her. A few feet away was another Black Dragon member, Jarek.

Sonya glared at him, distracting him. Johnny ran up behind him, glowing green and punching a hole through his chest, then snapping his neck.

Jarek fell to the ground, dead.

''Mom…'' Cassie's faint voice came.

Sonya looked over to her daughter. Takeda quickly got up, his spine having recovered. Takeda ran over to Cassie, who closed her eyes after having lost so much blood.

Sonya and Johnny both gasped when they saw the pool of blood beneath their daughter and her blood stained shirt.

Takeda picked her up, carrying her bridal style in his arms.

''Go get Jacqui and Jin.'' He told the two.

They nodded, rushing over to the two unconscious members. Johnny helped Jacqui, who woke up quickly. She told Johnny that she could walk on her own. Kung Jin was awake, but hardly. He confirmed the three that he was fine.

The only person who was seriously injured and close to death was Cassie.

End of chapter!

More to come!

Comment and review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	13. To Live Alive

I'm sorry about the late post. I've been very busy lately, so please forgive me.

To show that I'm very sorry, I'm extending this chapter.

Thanks!

 _Memories consume_

 _Like opening the wound_

 _I'm picking me apart again_

 _You all assume I'm safe here in my room_

 _Unless I try to start again_

 _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

' _Cause inside I realize_

 _That I'm the one confused_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_

 _Or why I have to scream_

 _I don't know why I instigate_

 _And say what I don't mean_

 _I don't know how I got this way_

 _I know it's not alright_

 _So I'm breaking the habit tonight_

 _Song: Breaking The Habit_

 _Artist: Linkin Park_

To Live Alive

Takeda laid Cassie down on a hospital bed. Stepping back, he realized that his chest and arms were soaked in blood. Not his own, but Cassie's. He lifted a hand and reached out, gently sweeping away a strand of hair out of Cassie's face. Jacqui stepped next to him, looking down on Cassie, who's white tank top was soaked in blood.

Cassie was hardly breathing, hardly. Jacqui wanted to tell Takeda that Cassie would be alright, but Jacqui herself didn't know that it was true.

''Alright, move aside!'' Sonya cut in, pushing through a crowd of doctors to get to Cassie.

Takeda and Jacqui turned around to see Sonya walking up to them. They both stepped aside to avoid her rage. Sonya felt the right side of Cassie's neck for a pulse.

Knowing both Jacqui and Takeda would ask, Sonya said ''It's faint. But there's a pulse.''

Before anyone could respond, lightning zapped in the middle of the room, narrowly missing a few doctors, who scattered away and through the door.

''Sonya.'' Raiden's voice came from behind her. ''I'm aware of your trouble with Cassandra.''

''Like before, you decide to just step in now! Of all the fucking times to interfere, you choose the worst!'' Sonya shouted at him, holding Cassie's hand.

Raiden sighed. ''You are right, and I do give my most humble apologies. But I've come to help save Cassandra.''

''How so?'' Sonya asked him, a tint of anger still evident in her voice.

''I will explain later. Cassandra's time is running out. Come.'' Raiden said, motioning for Sonya to come to the center of the room.

''We're coming with you.'' Kung Jin said, entering the room.

''He speaks for all of us.'' Johnny said, entering behind him.

''Very well.'' Raiden replied.

He raised his hand to the ceiling and lightning struck down, hitting everyone.

Soon, before they knew it, they were in the Jinsei chamber. Sonya fought back harsh memories that dared to enter her train of thought and focused on Cassie.

Upon Raiden's command, Takeda picked up Cassie and placed her into the Jinsei.

Her body floated for several moments until Raiden stepped forward.

''You won't hurt her, will you?'' Jacqui asked, concerned for her best friend.

''No, but I will be able to heal her and possibly restore her memories.'' Raiden said.

Takeda nodded. ''Then do it.''

Raiden held his hands up, pointing them towards Cassie. Closing his eyes, he began to chant mumbled words that none of them knew.

His hands glowed a white color, the glow becoming more intense the more he spoke. Soon, it burst forth as lightning and hit Cassie. Her body jolted, a look of pain on her face.

''Argh!'' she cried, but it was hardly audible, considering her current state.

Cassie's wounds slowly began to heal, her body visibly relaxing.

Her head hung low. Unknown to her comrades, her eyes opened. Nobody could see it though and for a moment, her eyes flashed a bright orange, before fading back to their blue color. Her veins faintly glowed orange, although nobody could see it due to Raiden's lightning. Soon, they stopped glowing.

After a few silent minutes, Raiden stopped. Cassie's body floated back to the ground, where Takeda awaited her.

He gently took her into his arms. He bent down and set her body on the ground, but he held her head in his arms.

Her eyes opened, her vision blurred. Everything came into focus and Cassie saw Takeda gazing down at her.

Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. She enveloped him in a hug and cried ''Takeda!''

Takeda returned her hug, happy to have her back. Cassie looked up, a smile present on her face. She parted from the hug and stood up, along with Takeda.

''Sargent-'' Sonya started, but a look from Johnny stopped her. Sighing, she corrected herself.

''Cassie.'' Sonya said, walking up to her. Sonya gave Cassie a hug, which felt a bit akward to both of them. Nevertheless, Cassie hugged Sonya back.

Parting from the hug, Sonya was about to say something, but was cut off by Jacqui. Jacqui ran up and nearly crushed Cassie in a hug.

''Hey, girlfriend!'' she shouted happily.

''Yeah…hate to ruin the moment, but I don't think Cassie's breathing.'' Kung Jin interrupted.

Jacqui backed up and Cassie took several deep breathes.

''Sorry.'' Jacqui apologized, scratching the back of her neck and putting on a smile.

''Nice to have you back, Cassie.'' Kung Jin said, patting her shoulder.

''Good to be back, Shoalin punk.'' Cassie teased.

''Military grunt.'' Kung Jin shot back playfully, a small grin on his face.

Cassie turned to her father. She breathed out once and gave him a hug.

''See?'' Johnny began, kissing the top of Cassie's head. ''My Warrior Princess is too stubborn to die.''

''Thanks dad.'' Cassie said, giving a playful roll of her eyes.

Cassie stepped back. ''Did we ever kill Shinnok?''

Takeda mentally slapped himself. Before he could say anything, Raiden spoke.

''I've contained Shinnok in the amulet, which will remain safely with me.'' Raiden claimed.

Takeda sighed in relief.

''We got Cassie back, Shinnok's trapped, we took down Kano and his comrades. Anything else?'' Jacqui raised an eyebrow.

''Sounds like you've got everything.'' Johnny chimed in.

''Great.'' Jacqui said. ''It's over.''

But nobody knew that a piece of the revenant Cassie remained in the real Cassie. That she still possessed shattered pieces of evil that could reform. And they wouldn't know until she did something to show them.

Until then…

End of chapter!

Comment and review!

Tell me if you think I should make a sequel or another chapter.

Until next time, KLD kitkat out!


End file.
